Hate to Love!
by Yuhimekaru Michiru Stezwarl
Summary: Kata orang cinta dengan benci itu beda tipis? bagaimana bisa benih-benih cinta datang menghampiri mereka yang tanpa hari tanpa adu mulut dan bertengkar? JerZa, LoLu juga.. simak saja ceritanya, chapter 9 update! Dance party jadi tragedi terburuk buat Erza.. Karna Apa itu? happy reading and RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Kebencian menjadi Cinta

Chapter I "

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima sama namun fanfic ini punya Saya :P

Genre: Romance, School life

Rated: T

Warning:OOT, typo, alur gaje ,dll deh

**S**ingkat alur cerita..

**Jellal** adalah anak orang kaya, pemalas, pelupa, sering tidur di kelas. Sedangkan Erza wanita displin, yang paling benci pemalas, comel (gomen) namun smart. Suatu hari orang yang dibenci bisa dicintai. Kira" mengapa ya?

SMA WAKANO adalah sekolah yang tidak terlalu terkenal awalnya tapi, prestasi yang lumayan membuat sekolah ini masuk peringkat sekolah favorit ke5 di jepang. Sugoi. Musim panas ini adalah saat penerimaan siswa baru di SMA WAKANO.

Jejeran penuh orang di SMA WAKANO adalah anak baru yang ingin mendaftar di SMA WAKANO. Di dalam keramaian "Uh sesak" Suara anak perempuan berambut merah tua tergurai itu menunggu gilirannya pada kesesakkan pendaftaran di SMA WAKANO.

Akhirnya tiba pada gilirannya dan ia berKata " Bu ini.." Sejenak ia terdiam karna ada seorang cowok berambut biru serentak berKata sama dengannya.

" Hei ini giliranku" Kata anak permpuan itu.

Cowok berambut biru itu tak menghiraukannya. Ia langsung mengambil nomor pesertanya & pergi. Anak perempuan itu langsung menyerahkan berkas yang diperlukan & mengambil nomor pesertanya lalu menghampiri pria itu dan membentaknya " Hei kau tadi, itu kan giliranku langsung nyelonong aja" Ucapnya kesal.

Pria berambut biru & bertato di mata kanannya itu berhenti dan berKata "Bodo, emang aku pikirin" lalu ia pun berjalan santainya.

"Ah.. dasar cowok nyebelin" Teriak anak perempuan berambut merah itu.

"Dasar cewek rese" Balas cowok berambut biru itu & meninggalkannya.

"Ah.. awas aja tu anak kalau ketemu lagi.. untung disini sepi kalau tidak pasti udah dilihat orang tadi., astaga ini kan udah mau test" Say wanita berambut merah itu melihat jam tangannya & langsung berlari mencari tempat testnya. "Ini dia ruang 03" Sambung cewek berambut merah itu karna sudah menemukan tempat testnya ia pun masuk & melihat-lihat meja yang tertulis nomor, ia pun berKata lagi "Ini dia no 035 & kau.." Sambil melihat cowok berambut biru yang ternyata pasangan duduknya.

"Apa?" Jawab pria itu dengan ketusnya.

" Arghh~ kenapa harus duduk dengan pria ini testnya" Balas wanita itu.

"Memangnya aku juga suka duduk denganmu halangin pemandangan aja" Ujar cowok itu.

"Memangnya kamu bagus apa? moga aja ga ketemu sama kamu jelek" Balas wanita itu.

" Aku berharap juga seperti itu" Jawab pria itu.

" Huft" Hela napas wanita berambut scarlet itu lalu duduk dengan pria bertato fate di bawah mata kanannya itu.

Akhirnya guru test pun datang & mereka mulai ujian test. Satu per satu lembar test dibagikan. Mereka pun mulai menulis nama, jurusan, dll. Wanita itu menulis kolom pertama bernama Erza, sedangkan pria itu Jellal. Erza pun melirik kertas test pria itu & berKata dalam hatinya " Jellal rupanya". Lalu ia pun kembali mengisi lembar testnya.__Setelah tak berapa lama kemudian, Erza pun keluar dan berKata "Ahh.. selesai juga", lalu disusul oleh Jellal.

"Hei Jellal moga aja kita ga pernah ketemu lagi" Say Erza.

"Ya.. semoga saja Erza" Balas Jellal

"Da,, darimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Erza tergagap-gagap.

"Sebaliknya denganku bagaimana kau juga tahu namaku?" Tanya Jellal balik.

"Sudahlah lupakan anggap aja ga kenal" Jawab Erza. "Ya. bye" Ujar Jellal & meninggalkan Erza.

"Ya"Jawab Erza pergi dari arah berlawanan dengan Jellal."Dasar cowo nyebelin~" Gerutu Erza dalam hatinya.

Keesokkan harinya, papan pengugumuman besar yang menandakan bahwa siapa anak yang akan menjadi murid SMA WAKANO. "Yes.. aku 3 besar.. ternyata ga sia" aku belajar" Seru Erza sambil melihat pengumuman namanya yang berada di 3 besar ia pun lalu melihat nama-nama di bawah dirinya & tertawa "Hahah.. Jellal no 35, kirain cowok smart" Katanya.

"He..em" Deham Jellal yang berada di belakangnya.

"Upss" Say Erza sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Sialnya aku no 35, gara-gara duduk sama kamu" Balas Jellal.

"Kok aku? dasar, aku bukan pembawa sial" Say Erza.

"Kamu memang cocok dengan Kata sial semoga saja tidak sekelas denganmu" Ujar Jellal.

"Kamu tu ya.. arghh.. what Everlah.. aku juga berharap begitu" Balas Erza.

Tiba-tiba ada pengugumuman lewat loudspeaker sekolah berKata tentang MOS & bahan yang akan dipakai untuk MOS.

"Hoaamzz.. MOS menyebalkan" Say Jellal meninggalkan Erza. Erza hanya diam terpaku & kemudian pulang ke rumah.

Esoknya, "Arggh.. mos nyebelin.. harus ini harus itu.." Gerutu Erza yang baru sampai ke sekolah dan ia segera menuju ke aula. "Aku malah ketiduran lagi" sambungnya.

Bel berbunyi tanda masuk pun tiba, Erza pun langsung berbaris.

"Pagi semua" Teriak pria berambut merah kepink-pinkan menggunakan microfon.

"Perkenalkan aku ketua osis kalian, Natsu .Sekarang anak baru kalian semua MOS & aku akan membagikan kalian menjadi beberapa regu" Balas sang ketua osis, Natsu. Mereka pun mulai dibagi & akhirnya Erza mendapat regu black rose, begitu juga dengan Jellal.

Tiba-tiba Jellal disuruh berbaris berpasangan dengan Erza.

"Rese" Say Jellal, "Nyebelin" Say Erza serentak mereka berdua berTeriak bersamaan.

"Hei kalian jangan berisik" Teriak natsu.

Mereka berdua pun sejenak terdiam lalu Jellal berbicara pelan "Kenapa aku harus satu grup denganmu" Ucapnya.

"Aku juga kenapa aku harus satu regu denganmu menyebalkan"Balas Erza.

"Rese" Ujar Jellal.

"Nyebelin" Balas Erza.

"Rese" Say Jellal lagi.

" Nyebelin" Balas Erza tak mau kalah.

Mereka yang saling mengejek tak menyadari kalau natsu sang ketua osis berada di belakang mereka.

"Aku tadi sudah memperingatkan kalian, jangan diulang lagi" Tegas natsu.

"Ne dia duluan senpai" Say Erza.

"Kau yang duluan" Balas Jellal.

"Sudah cukup, kalian seperti anjing dan kucing. Diamlah atau kalian ku setrap" Teriak natsu.

"Baik" Say Erza.

Sedangkan Jellal hanya terdiam.

Kemudian Erza berdoa sambil berbisik " Semoga ga sekelas sama cowo nyebelin di sebelahku, Amin".

"Aku juga begitu"Say Jellal.

3 hari berlalu & mereka resmi menjadi murid SMA WAKANO.

"DUhh.. aku telat" Say Erza sambil merapikan ramburnya yang berantakan & masuk ke sekolah. "Pertama, aku Ucapkan selamat & welcome in SMA WAKANO. Hari ini kalian akan dibagi kelas masing-masing & semoga menyenangkan" Say natsu di podium aula SMA WAKANO.

Mereka pun dibagi kelasnya dan akhirnya untuk anak ipa pun diumumkan " Kelas X IPA I, aerilya, Erza, Jellal,.." Suara pengumuman pembagian kelas.

"A,, apa aku sekelas dengannya.. arghh.." Say Erza menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Kenapa aku harus satu kelas denganmu" Say Jellal datang dari belakang.

Erza pun menghadap ke belakang "Arghh.. menyebalkan.. harus sekelas denganmu" Katanya.

"Hah.. ini bagaikan mimpi buruk skelas denganmu" Say Jellal.

"Pemandanganku pasti gelap sekelas denganmu" sindir Erza.

"Hahh.. terserahlah.." sambung Erza lalu meninggalkan Jellal.

Jellal hanya diam melihat punggung Erza yang menjauh meninggalkannya.

Esoknya, "Aku telat.. duhh.. ada tempat duduk untukku ga,ya.." Say Erza berlari mencari kelasnya. "Ini dia kelasnya" sambungnya, ia pun masuk & mencari tempat duduk.

"Kau mencari tempat duduk?" Sapa cowok berambut hitam dengan ramah.

"Ahh.. iya.." Balas Erza.

"Ehm.. maaf aku sok akrab tapi kebetulan tempatku kosong ya daripada kamu mencari-cari, duduk aja disini" Balas pria. "Ah.. gpp.. benar aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya Erza.

"Bener" Jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum

"Ahh. makasih" Balas Erza sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama ahhh.. perkenalkan aku Zeref" Say Zeref.

"Iya.. aku Erza.. salam kenal.." Balas Erza sambil duduk.

Mereka pun berbincang asyik, Erza yang memutar kepalanya ke kanan kiri melihat ke tempat lain & berKata dalam hatinya "Tuh anak tidurr.. dasar.." yang ternyata yang ia melihat Jellal.

Tiba-tiba seorang guru wanita berambut coklat, memakai kacamata, memakai pakaian serba hijau masuk & berKata "Pagi semua..".

"Pagi sensei" Jawab murid.

"Perkenalkan Saya Evergreen panggil saja green-sensei" Balas Evergreen.

"Ya.. green sensei" Say murid-muridnya.

Kemudian Evergreen menghampiri Jellal yang tertidur & menepuk meja Jellal kuat. "Heii nak baru sudah banyak tingkah". "Ahh sensei" Balas Jellal sambil mengucek matanya.

"Ka.. kamu anak Lady?" tanya Evergreen.

"Iya sensei" Balas Jellal.

"Ibunya baik tapi anaknya" Say Evergreen meninggalkan tempat duduk jelal lalu ia duduk di meja lalu berKata "Saya wali kelas kalian & perkenalkan nama kalian satu-satu & asal sekolah kalian dimulai dari depan".

Mereka pun mulai memperkenalkan diri masing-masing dan akhirnya selesai.

"Ok, sekarang sensei akan mengatur tempat duduk kalian" sambung Evergreen.

"Ya sensei" Jawab murid-muridnya.

"Semoga aku ga dipindahin" Say Erza.

Sedangkan Zeref yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Jellal kau duduk disini" perintah Evergreen menunjuk meja yang kosong, Jellal pun duduk di bangku itu.

"Kau tidak boleh duduk sendiri, karna kau suka tidur.. hm.. Erza kau duduk dengan Jellal" sambung Evergreen.

"A..apa sensei?" Balas mereka berKata, menepuk meja & bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Saya tak mau sensei " sambung mereka serentak sambil menunjuk lawan duduknya (Erza nunjuk Jellal sedangkan Jellal nunjuk Erza).

"Kalian mau pindah atau kalian tidak bersekolah disini lagi selamanya" Balas Evergreen.

"Baik sensei" Jawab Erza & Jellal.

"Huft.. pasti berisik" Say Jellal kembali duduk ke bangkunya.

Sedangkan Erza, "Zeref maaf ya.. aku pindah dulu" Say Erza ke Zeref.

"Iya ga papa kok" Balas Zeref.

Erza pun duduk dengan Jellal & berKata "Hidupku benar-benar kayak hell".

"Aku juga, mimpi buruk di siang bolong" Balas Jellal.

Erza pun tak menJawab apapun, ia pun membaca bukunya, sedangkan Jellal terdiam & kemudian tertidur. Pelajaran pun berganti.

"Dasar ne anak kerjaannya tidur mulu" Say Erza sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Jellal yang tertidur.

"Hei bangun" Say Erza.

"Jellal" Teriak Erza.

"Ah.. iya" Say Jellal terbangun.

"Bangun baka" Balas Erza. "Ne udah ganti jam pelajaran" sambung Erza.

"Aku baka? kau yang baka" Teriak Jellal.

"Kamu yang baka" Balas Erza.

"He..em.." Say guru berpakaian rapi masuk ke kelas.

"Pagi semua, Saya Lady.. panggil saja Lady-sensei" sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

Erza & Jellal yang tadinya terdiam kemudian berKata mengikuti murid-murid yang lainnya "Ya.. Lady-sensei".

"Lady? bukannya itu Kata- Kata Evergreen-sensei ke Jellal tadi ya" Say Erza dalam hati.

"Ahh.. tahu ahh.. jangan mikirin yang aneh-aneh Erza" sambungnya.

"Saya guru PKN kalian sekarang buka buku kalian" Say Lady.

Mereka pun membuka bukunya tak terkecuali Jellal yang melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Sebelum sensei menjelaskan pelajaran.. kita absen dulu ya,," sambung Lady kemudian ia mengabsen "Erza.." Say Lady.

"Ah.. hadir sensei" Balas Erza mengangkat tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya membangunkan Jellal.

"Jellal" Say Lady.

"Ah.. hadir sensei.." Jawab Jellal yang terbangun karna Erza lalu melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

"Dasar ne anak pemalas.. I hate it.. dah ku bangunin tapi ga ada bilang makasih.. huh.. dasar" Say Erza kesal.

Akhirnya absen pun selesai.

"Ok.. sekarang sensei mau nanya.. Jellal apa itu kewarganegaraan" Ucap Lady namun tak ada sahutan. "Jellal?" Panggil Lady.

"Hei.. bangun.. sensei panggil kamu tu" Say Erza membangunkan Jellal.

"Ah.. iya sensei.. apa?" Say Jellal terbangun ke2 kalinya karna Erza.

"Hahh.. aku terpaksa deh.. baca ne sampai titik" perintah Erza sambil memberikan buku pelajarannya ke Jellal.

"Ahh.. iya" Balas Jellal & kemudian menJawab pertanyaan Lady-sensei.

"Ya.. bagus" Balas Lady.

Tiap jam tlah berlalu, suara bel pun berbunyi tanda istirahat.

"Ok.. sampai jumpa anak-anak di pertemuan selanjutnya & Erza.." Say Lady.

"Iya sensei" Jawab Erza.

"Ikut sensei ke ruang guru" Balas Lady.

"I.. iya sensei" Ucap Erza.

"Sampai jumpa sensei" Salam murid-muridnya.

Lalu Erza pun mengikuti Lady dari belakang.

"Masuklah nak.. jangan merasa sungkan sama sensei" Ajak Lady mempersilahkan Erza masuk.

"Iya sensei" Lalu Erza pun masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Duduklah nak" Kata Lady yang mempersilahkan Erza duduk.

"Ba,, baik sensei" Balas Erza lalu duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Kacamatamu nampak sudah lama sekali"Say Lady memecah keheningan mereka yang dari tadi terdiam.

"Iya sensei, ini kacamata pemberian orang tuaku" Balas Erza.

"Hmm..sepertinya kamu tinggal sendiri ya? hampir setiap hari sensei lihat kamu sering datang dimana tanda bel masuk akan berbunyi" Balas Lady yang ingin berbincang banyak dengan Erza.

"I.. iya sensei.. gomen ne sensei.. karna tiap hari Saya pulang sekolah Saya mengajar les privat hingga malam lalu belajar untuk besok hingga Saya cuman tidur 5 jam sehari"Balas Erza yang menggaruk kepalanya.

"Li.. lima jam?" Say Lady yang terkejut mendengarnya.

"Iya sensei" Balas Erza tersenyum.

"Mana orang tuamu? lalu siapa yang membayar biaya rumah, kok kamu kerja?"tanya Lady.

"Orang tuaku meninggal sejak Saya kelas 6 SD, Saya hidup sendiri di rumah peninggalan orang tua, sensei, gajinya untuk biayai hidup sehari-hari" jelas Erza.

"Hidupmu sulit ya nak" Balas Lady yang tersentuh mendengarnya.

~TO BE CONTINUED~


	2. Chapter 2

Kebencian Menjadi Cinta

Chapter II "Terrible early summer"

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima- Sama tapi fanfic ini punya saya :P

Genre: Romance, School life,

Rated: T

Warning: OOt, Alur gaje, abal-abalan, typo, de el el XD

Hora-hora ketemu sama saya lagi yang gaje ini (?)

sekarang saya lagi fokus-fokusnya nonton jadi maaf updatenya lama /.\

yosh sebelum lanjut chapternya, saya balas reviewnya dulu :3

makasih ya.. reviewers yang selalu review fanfic saya.. :3

The worst creature: dibaca lagi ya.. ada juga jam tidur erza yang berbeda XD

Marianne Gloria: Mungkin aja ya .. heheh, arigatou sobat sudah mau review :3

Himiki-chan: Ya lihat saja nanti, zeref ooc or ga, erza suka sama zeref ya mungkin saja, dan pertanyaanmu tentang tidur sama seperti jawaban saya pada the worst creature, arigatou

Hosh.. selesai juga membalas reviewnya, ngomong-ngomong kasih info ni kalau fanfic ini mungkin diupdate 1 minggu sekali, kalo saya tidak sibuk, hehhe..

ya sekarang mari reading, RnR please, karna itu semangat bagi saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini..

So, keep reading, tanpa review mungkin chapter baru ga keluar lhooo XD

**Hate To Love Chapter 2**

**.**

**L**

**O**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**.**

"Hidupmu sulit ya nak" Balas Lady yang tersentuh mendengarnya.

"Ya sensei tapi mau gimana lagi.. jalani aja, terkadang juga hanya tidur 3 jam karna aku membuat cake" Ucap Erza seraya tersenyum.

"Sugoii.. kalo kamu mau.. kamu bisa kerja sama sensei & tinggal sama sensei" Tawar Lady.

"Wah.. kerja apa sensei?" Tanya Erza yang tertarik dengan tawaran Lady.

"Kerja ngajarin anak sensei yang umurnya sepantaran denganmu" Jawab Lady.

"Ya sensei.. aku usahain.. tapi.." Kata Erza terbata ragu.

"Tapi apa nak?" Tanya Lady memastikan.

"Gimana dengan anak-anak les privatku..? mereka memerlukanku" Jawab Erza menunduk.

"Les di rumah sensei aja Erza" Balas Lady tersenyum.

"Yang bener sensei?" Tanya Erza, Lady hanya mengangguk.

"Yes.. arigatou sensei.. sensei memang T.O.P.B.G.T (?)" Seru Erza senang.

"Doita Erza" Jawab Lady.

"Eh.. sensei ngomong-ngomong anak sensei itu cewek atau cowok?" Tanya Erza.

"Cowok" Jawab Lady singkat.

"Pasti mirip sensei, baik" Balas Erza tersenyum tipis.

"Dia seperti ayahnya yang sudah meninggal. Suka tidur, keras kepala, cuek, namun sebetulnya anak sensei pintar, baik tapi entah kenapa dia berubah" Jelas Lady lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maa.. maaf sensei, jadi buat sensei sedih.. aku akan berusaha buat anak sensei berubah" Seru Erza yang menyemangati Lady.

"Ya.. makasih Erza.. besok kan minggu jadi kamu bisa pindah ke rumah sensei.. ini alamat rumah sensei" Say Lady sambil menyerahkan kartu namanya.

"Ya sensei.. arigatou" Balas Erza yang menerima kartu nama Lady & membungkuk.

"Doita Erza..." Ujar Lady sambil tersenyum.

"Ya.. udah sensei Erza masuk dulu ya.. mau makan" Ucap Erza undur diri.

"Iya sensei tunggu ya.." Balas Lady.

"Yup sensei" Ujar Erza lalu meninggalkan ruangan Lady.

"Semoga kamu bisa merubah sifatnya nak Erza.." Gumam Lady di ruangannya.

Sedangkan Erza berpikir "Sifat anak sensei berlawanan ya" kemudian berlari menuju ke kelas. Sesampainya Erza di kelas, "Jellal mau ya jadi pacarku" Kata cewek ganjen (?) yang menyukai Jellal.

"Jellal milikku" Keluh wanita lain.

"Ahh.. Jellal kun punyaku" begitulah kata-kata kakak kelas yang menyukai Jellal yang berkerumunan di sekitar Jellal.

#Sakit mata author baca bait yang ini (?) -_- lanjut ke cerita#

Jellal adalah anak cowok baru populer di sekolah.. jadi wajar saja.

"Permisii.." Kata Erza menghampiri wanita-wanita yang menghalangi tempat duduknya.

"Saya ingin mengambil tas saya" Sambung Erza.

"Iya.. kamu duduk sama Jellal kun ya? awas saja ambil Jellal kun punyaku" Jawab seorang wanita yang duduk di bangku Erza.

Erza hanya menghela napas besar tak menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan wanita itu & langsung mengambil kotak bekalnya lalu ia berjalan ke bangku Zeref.

"Hashh.. berisik.. pergi kalian semua.. menganggu tidurku saja" Teriak Jellal.

#bagus Jellal kamu memang cman harus duduk sama si rese itu.. * digaplok Erza ma Jellal* lanjuutt#

Wanita yang semula mendekati Jellal langsung hening lalu bubar sedangkan Jellal melanjutkan tidurnya.

Sementara Erza, "Boleh aku makan disini?" Tanya Erza.

"Tentu diterima dengan senang hati"Jawab Zeref.

"Bekal apa Zeref?" Tanya Erza kepo seraya duduk sambil membuka kotak bekalnya sendiri.

"Sushi.. wah cake.. kayaknya enak tu" Jawab Zeref yang melihat kotak bekal Erza yang berisi Cheese Cake Strawberry.

"Mau coba? aku buat sendiri loohh.."Ucap Erza bangga.

"Boleh" Balas Zeref lalu ia mengambil sepotong kecil cake itu lalu ia masukkan ke mulutnya.

"mmmm..~" Zeref yang tertegun sambil menikmati cake Erza.

"Heii.. Zeref.. apa komentarmu?" Tanya Erza.

"Deliciouss~" Puji Zeref ke Erza.

"Hehehe" Tawa kecil Erza yang dipuji.

"Aku mau lagii" Say Zeref yang mulai ketagihan (?).

"Boleh.. ambil aja" Balas Erza lalu ia pun makan.

Sesaat kemudian mereka pun selesai makan, "Ah.. kenyangg" Ucap Zeref sambil memberikan tawa kecilnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

"Iyaa.." Balas Erza

Bel berbunyi tanda istirahat telah berakhir.

"Dah dulu ya Zeref.." Say Erza yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu ia berdiri.

"Iya Erza" Balas Zeref.

Erza pun duduk dengan Jellal tanpa berkata apapun kemudian membaca bukunya.

"Ay.. ah" Suara ngigau Jellal lemah & pelan.

"Ahh.. ni anak ngigau apaan?" Kata Erza.

Suara ngigau Jellal membuat Erza penasaran.

"Ngigau apa sih" Sambung Erza lagi lalu mendekatkan telinganya ke Jellal.

"Ya.. dia ga ngigau lagii.. padahal aku pengen tau" Gerutu Erza kemudian ia membaca buku lagi.

Kemudian Jellal terbangun & mengucek matanya.

"Ahh.. tidur mulu kamu pemalas" Say Erza.

"Mauku.. dasar berisik" Balas Jellal.

"Dasar pemalas... aku benci pemalas.." Keluh Erza kesal.

"Aku benci berisik" Balas Jellal kemudian ia keluar kelas.

"Dasarr baka~.. uhh.. menyebalkan" Ucap Erza kesal.

Sampai pelajaran berganti, dan bel berbunyi tanda pulang pun Jellal masih belum muncul di dalam kelas, "Tu anak belum balik juga.. nyusahin amat sih" Say Erza yang sekarang sendirian di kelas karna satu masalah.

"Hei nona kami sudah mau kunci pintunya" Ujar Satpam yang berada di depan pintu.

"Ah.. iya deh.. untuk terakhir kalinya" Say Erza sendiri lalu mengambil tas Jellal lalu keluar.

Erza pun duduk di kursi taman & berkata "Ni anak bawa apaan.. ringan banget".

Kemudian Erza membongkar tas Jellal & melihat isi tas itu sambil berkata "Cuman bawa buku tulis sama jaket doang.. dasar gimana bisa maju".

"Ahh.. apa ini" sambung Erza sambil memegang sebuah pigura.

"I..in.. ini little Jellal .. hhahaha.. lucu tu anak pemalas" Tawa Erza.

"Hei.. tasku.. jangan dibongkar harta yang ada di tasku dong.. ressee.." Say Jellal yang tiba-tiba datang & merampas tasnya dari Erza dengan kasar.

"Ya.. dasar cowok jelek,nyebelin.. udah aku ambilin biar ga kekunci.. malah aku dibilang rese.. dasar" Balas Erza lalu bangkit dari kursi taman & mengambil langkah pertama (?).

"Tunggu" Ujar Jellal seraya menarik tangan Erza.

"Apa?" Tanya Erza ketusnya.

"Makasih" Jawab Jellal kemudian melepaskan tangan Erza lalu out. (Author dimeteor sama Jellal XD)

"Eh.. hah.. dasar anak aneh" Ujar Erza mengernyitkan dahinya lalu pulang.

Keesokkan harinya, minggu, satu hari setelah musim semi berakhir "Uh.. untung aja aku udah kasi tahu anak-anak privat, udah pindah, kalo ga, pasti mereka pada kesini, untung aja ni hari minggu" Ucap Erza sendiri yang membereskan barangnya bersiap-siap untuk pindah.

Tiba-tiba "tritt-tritt..." Suara mobil angkutan yang berada di depan rumah Erza. Kemudian Erza pun keluar.

"Permisi.. benar ini rumah mbak Erza?" Tanya seorang petugas paruh baya berada di mobil itu.

"Iya saya sendiri..." Jawab Erza.

"Ini mbak.. saya ditugaskan oleh nyonya Lady untuk mengantar kepindahan mbak" Balas petugas itu.

"Owh.. iya saya sudah membereskannya.. tinggal dibawa saja" Say Erza.

"Baik mbak..."Jawab petugas itu kemudian mengangkat semua barang Erza naik ke mobil pemindahan.

Sementara Erza masuk ke sebuah ruangan "Mom, dad aku akan pergi.. aku akan jaga diri baik-baik.. kalau ada waktu aku pasti kesini.. Jadi mom dad jangan khawatir" Ucap Erza duduk sendiri di kamar orang tuanya yang sudah lama meninggal.

"Aku janji mom.. dad.." Sambung Erza.

"Mbakk.."Ucap petugas pemindahan yang mengangkut barang-barang Erza sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Kami sudah selesai mbak" Sambung petugas itu.

"Iya sebentar lagi.. kalian tunggu saja diluar" Balas Erza.

"Baik. mbak" Jawab petugas itu lalu menunggu di luar.

"Mom.. dad jaga diri baik-baik.. Erza pergi dulu" Sambung Erza kemudian keluar dan mengunci pintu rumah itu.

"Ayo kita berangkat" Say Erza yang selesai.

"Iya mbak.." Balas petugas itu.

Mereka pun berangkat, dalam perjalanan, Erza hanya melihat sekitar, sesekali ia mengusap keringat di keningnya, karna sedang dalam musim panas.

"Bentar pak.. berhenti" Ucap Erza yang melihat sesuatu dan membuat mobil ngerem mendadak.

"Kenapa mbak? saya jadi mengerem mendadak" Balas petugas itu.

Erza yang tak memperdulikan ucapan petugas itu & langsung keluar mobil lalu menghampiri seseorang lalu berkata "Dasar bodoh... beraninya ganggu ibu-ibu lawan aku".

"Anak cewek kurang ajar" Balas seorang pria mungkin berkepala 3 itu yang ternyata preman yang memaksa ibu-ibu.

"Kalau berani lawan aku.. walau kau lebih tua dariku.. tapi sifatmu menjijikkan" Keluh Erza yang membuat sang preman naik darah.

"Sinii.. biaar ku beri pelajaran kau bocah.." Balas preman itu kemudian menghajar Erza.

Lima menit kemudian, "Kau jangan berani-berani disini sekarang ini wilayahku" Gertak Erza.

"Ba.. baik.." Balas preman itu lalu terkabur-kabur melawan Erza alias kalah telak.

"I.. ibu... eh.. Lady sensei" Ucap Erza berbicara kepada wanita yang disergap oleh preman itu yang ternyata Lady.

"Wah Erza kok kamu ada disini.. bukannya kamu mau pindah" Balas Lady kebingungan.

"Iya ni sensei.. kebetulan lewat sini.. sensei kok bisa dicegat sama preman sih?" Tanya Erza.

"Ga tau tiba-tiba langsung dicegat sama preman tadi.. untung ada kamu Erza" Jawab Lady tersenyum.

"Iya sensei tapi sensei ga kenapa-napa kan? sensei mau kemana?" Tanya Erza khawatir.

"Iya ga kenapa-napa,, ini habis belanja" Jawab Lady yang memperlihatkan banyak belanjaannya.

"Owh.. ya udah sekalian aja pulang pakai mobil pindah" Ajak Erza.

"Iya.. nak" Terima Lady, mereka pun berjalan menuju mobil itu.

"Sensei duduk di dalam bareng petugas aja.. aku sama barang-barang pick up" Ujar Erza.

"Sensei ga mau" Balas Lady.

"Nee.. kenapa sensei?" Tanya Erza.

"Kamu aja yang di dalam... " Jawab Lady.

"Sensei lebih tua dariku jadi sensei di dalam aja" Balas Erza lalu naik ke belakang pick up.

Lady pun ikut naik sambil meletakkan belanjaannya.

"Lanjut pak" Perintah Lady.

"Eh tunggu pak.. sensei kenapa jadi ikutan? Udaranya panas, takutnya sensei sakit" Ucap Erza khawatir.

"Ga kenapa-napa sensei kuat kok" Balas Lady sambil tertawa lebar

"Iya deh.." Nyerahh Erza.

"Ne sensei biar ga kepanasan" Sambung Erza sambil meletakkan jaket yang dipakainya ke bahu Lady.

"Trus kamu?" Tanya Lady.

"Gpp sensei.." Jawab Erza.

"Iya deh.. ngomong-ngomong kamu hebat tadi nak" Puji Lady.

"Ah... sensei biasa aja.. hehehe" Balas Erza rendah diri.

"Belajar dari mana nak?" Tanya Lady.

"Ayah.. dulu ayah selalu ajarin Erza belajar & bela diri karena kata ayah itu buat jaga diri jika kita kesusahan" Jawab Erza.

"Owh... begitu pasti orang tuamu bangga nak" Balas Lady.

"Ya sensei.."Ucap Erza sambil memandang langit biru itu.

"Pasti orang tuaku melihat diriku di atas sana kan, sensei" Sambung Erza.

"Pasti nak" Jawab Lady sambil mengelus rambut Erza.

"Makasih sensei" Balas Erza sambil memeluk Lady.

"Ah.. iya nak.." Balas Lady memeluk anak perempuan berambut scarlet itu.

"Ya sudah.. kita sudah sampai.. yuk turun.." Ajak Lady lalu turun.

"Iya sensei" Jawab Erza turun dari mobil dilihatnya rumah komplek bertingkat 2 di hadapannya.

Lady pun membuka pintu & "pak turunkan di depan kamar itu saja" Perintahnya sambil menunjuk kamar itu.

"Baik" Ucap petugas itu, lalu mulai mengangkat barang-barang Erza.

"Ayo Erza masuk.. Erza duduk aja pasti capek" Ajak Lady.

"Ga apa-apa sensei.. Erza masih muda.. masih kuat.. sensei aja yang istirahat" Balas Erza.

"Ya sudah.. ini minum dulu.. sensei masih banyak urusan Erza jadi ga bisa istirahat" Ucap Lady sambil menyerahkan segelas air minum.

"Ya.. makasih sensei" Lalu Erza pun minum.

"Ma.. kenapa ribut sekali" Gerutu seseorang yang turun dari lantai 2.

Erza yang melihatnya langsung mengeluarkan semua air yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Serentak Erza & orang itu berkata hal yang sama "KAU"

~To be continued..~


	3. Chapter 3

Kebencian menjadi Cinta

Chapter 3 "Bad dream part II"

Disclaimer: Hiro mashima_sama tapi fanfic ini punya saya :P

Genre: Romance, Family

Rated: T

Warning: OOT, Gaje, Abal, Alur kecepatan/kelambatan, Typo, etc

hola balik lagi dengan saya, pada kangen ficnya? hehe, maaf, maaf membuat menunggu, maaf sebelumnya jika cerita ini terlalu monoton pada pembicaraan karna disaat-saat saya membuat chapter ini saya baru belajar, sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu /.\

yosh saya balas review anda semua, terima kasih yang sudah mereview :3

Himiki chan: disaat itu erza hanya mengira-ngira dan tak mau tahu campur urusan orang lain, hehe

Marianne Glolia: XD waduh.. ane mati update mulu, ane kehabisan fulus ni XD sip, mkasih bro.. :D

Rahma scarlet: Arigatou, wah sama dong :D haik sir.. ^^7

Yosh kelar, ni dia lanjutannya

**L**

**O**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**N**

**G**

"Kau" Say Erza & orang yang baru turun itu.

Sedangkan Lady tersenyum seraya berkata " Wah.. kalian akrab sekali".

"Jadi ini anak sensei?" Tanya Erza.

"Jadi ini orang yang mama maksud?" Tanya orang itu ternyata Jellal.

"Wah.. diserbu pertanyaan.." Keluh Lady.

"Nak iya" Sambung Lady ke Jellal.

"Iya Erza" Sambung Lady lagi ke Erza.

"A.. apa?" Ucap Jellal & Erza serentak.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lady.

"Ga kenapa-napa" Jawab mereka berdua.

"Ya sudah..Jellal bantuin Erza beres-beres ya" Suruh Lady pada anaknya.

"Ta.. tapi ma" Say Jellal.

"Hush.. wanita harus dibantu.. kamu kan anak cowok" Balas Lady.

"Ya ma.." Jawab Jellal mengalah, sedangkan Erza menahan tawanya melihat Jellal mengalah.

Jellal pun membawa koper masuk ke dalam kamar, Erza membereskan barang yang dibawa Jellal.

"Kau buat repot saja" Gerutu Jellal kesal.

"Really?" Tanya Erza memancing emosi Jellal.

"Ya" Jawab Jellal singkat.

"Wajahmu.. hahah" Tawa Erza.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jellal.

"Wajahmu pas mengalah.. lucu" Jawab Erza di sela tawanya.

Jellal pun segera membereskan barang Erza.

Tiba-tiba Lady datang "Nah.. pasti capek.. minum dulu ya" Katanya seraya membawa 2 cangkir teh hangat.

"Iya ma.." Jawab Jellal lalu meminum teh itu.

"Iya sensei" Say Erza lalu mengambil cangkir itu.

"Wah tehh" Sambungnya kemudian menghirup aroma teh itu.

"Kenapa dicium? dasar" Ejek Jellal melihat tingkah Erza.

"Bukan dicium tapi ini cara minum teh dihirup aromanya baru diminum" Balas Erza menjelaskan.

"Wah Erza banyak tahu ya" Puji Lady.

"Ga kok sensei.. baca dari buku" Jawab Erza.

"Owh" Say Lady ber-oh ria (?)

"Oya Jellal mulai hari ini Erza yang akan ngajarin kamu" Sambung Lady.

"Apa ma?" Tanya Jellal shock (?)

Erza pun mulai mencari kesempatan " Sensei kalo Jellal ga mau dengar kataku gimana?" Ucapnya dengan nada manja.

"Jewer aja Erza" Jawab Lady.

"Seep sensei" Balas Erza ke Lady lalu menunggingkan senyum mautnya ke Jellal.

"Hah.. hidupku bagaikan hell" Keluh Jellal.

"Hush.. jangan begitu nak.." Balas Lady menasehati Jellal.

"Ya udah mama masak dulu ya.." Pamit Lady lalu keluar.

"Ya ma" Balas Jellal.

"Ya sensei" Jawab Erza.

"Kenapa hidupku bagaikan mimpi buruk" Gerutu Jellal

"Aku juga" Balas Erza.

"Satu sekolah, satu kelas, sebangku dan sekarang satu rumah.. bener hell" Sindir Jellal.

"Memangnya hanya dirimu yang berpikir seperti itu" Luncur Erza mulai emosi.

"What ever" Jawab Jellal kemudian langsung naik ke lantai 2.

"Ah.. nyebelin" Teriak Erza di depan kamar.

"Hmm.. memang sulit buat mereka akur.. tapi pasti mereka bisa" Hela Lady yang melihat kelakuan Erza & Jellal.

"Dasar cowok nyebelin" Omel Erza marah seraya memberskan barangnya.

1 jam berlalu, Erza pun selesai memberekan kamarnya, "Huh selesai juga" Ucap Erza seraya keluar kamar.

"Udah selesai?" Tanya Lady yang melihat Erza.

"Udah sensei" Jawab Erza.

"Sensei masak apa?" Sambung Erza langsung ke dapur.

"Ini takoyaki sama sushi" Jawab Lady.

Tanpa berkata apapun Erza langsung mencuci tangan & membantu Lady membuat sushi.

"Sini sensei biar Erza yang buat" Ucap Erza membantu Lady membuat sushi.

"Eh.. ga apa-apa Erza biar sensei yang buat.. kamu pasti capek" Balas Lady.

"Ah sensei.. Erza udah biasa.. ne kan tinggal dipotong aja sushinya" Ujar Erza sambil mengambil pisau.

"Wahh.. Erza jago.. cepat banget" Puji Lady.

"Aduhh" Say Erza meletakkan pisaunya ke meja lalu mengambil takoyaki dari wajan berasap.

"Untung ga hancur" Sambungnya.

"Wah.. kamu hebat nak.." Puji Lady lagi.

"Erza udah biasa masak sendiri sensei" Balas Erza.

"Pantes.. sensei aja mungkin kalah" Ujar Lady.

"Ga lah sensei" Balas Erza.

"Soalnya yang sensei buat akhirnya pasti hancur, ga enak.. & terakhir pasti dibuang" Jelas Lady.

"Huh.. sensei jangan begitu.. biar Erza aja yang masak" Balas Erza lalu memotong sushi lagi.

"Tapi.." Ucap Lady.

"Kenapa sensei?" Tanya Erza.

"Jellal ga pernah makan masakan buatan sensei" Jawab Lady menunduk.

"Kalau begitu nanti Erza ajarin sensei aja" Ucap Erza lalu meletakkan sushi ke piring.

"Sensei memang bodoh ya?" Ucap Lady.

"Hush.. sensei ga ad manusia yang sempurna, punya kelebihan & pasti punya kelemahan" Balas Erza tersenyum.

"Nah udah kelar.. aku coba ya sensei" Sambungnya lalu mencoba satu sushi Lady.

"Umm.." Ucapnya mengunyah.

"Asin sensei" Sambungnya lalu pergi mengambil air minum & meminumnya.

"Hah... asin sensei" Sambung Erza seraya tersenyum.

"Begitu ya" Jawab Lady menunduk.

"Gpp sensei yang penting udah berusaha.. udah enak kok tapi keasinan" Semangat Erza.

"Aku coba takoyakinya ya" Sambung Erza, Lady hanya mengangguk, kemudian Erza mencicipi takoyakinya.

"Hambar sensei" Komentar Erza.

"Tuh baiknya dibuang aja" Ucap Lady seraya membawa piring yang berisi sushi & takoyaki.

"Jangan sensei.. dari pada dibuang mendingan dijadiin makanan lain " Cegat Erza.

"Gimana caranya?" Tanya Lady.

"Hm.. ini pakai.. ini.. ini juga.. " Ucap Erza sendiri sambil membongkar seluruh isi kulkas (?) #monster *plakk XD

"Ok sensei.. Erza punya ide" Sambung Erza.

"Trus sensei ngapain?" Tanya Lady.

"Bantu Erza aja sekalian Erza ngajarin sensei.. mau?" Tawar Erza.

"Mau banget" Seru Lady bersemangat.

"Ok.. bantu Erza hancurin ni sushi" Perintah Erza.

"Tapi.." Balas Lady.

"Udah hancrin aja.." Ucap Erza.

"Iya deh" Jawab Lady lalu ia pun menghancurkan sushi.

Erza pun mulai mengajari Lady memasak. Step demi step pun selesai.

"Yuk dimasak sensei" Ajak Erza.

"Iya" Balas Lady.

"Ma.." Panggil Jellal ke Lady yang turun dari lantai 2.

"Iya nak" Jawab Lady.

"Jellal keluar dulu ya" Izin Jellal.

"Iya nak.. anak mama yang ganteng mau kemana?" Tanya Lady.

Sedangkan Erza cengegesan.

"Mau cari angin.. kenapa mukamu cengegesan? menyebalkan" Jawab Jellal sambil melihat wajah Erza yang menahan tawanya.

"Bentar.. wkwkkw" Ucap Erza yang tak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Dasar baka" Balas Jellal.

"Anak mama ganteng. hahaha.. membuatku sakit perut sensei.. hati-hati masuk angin... masa angin dicari" Jawab Erza lalu tertawa lagi.

"Apa urusanmu?" Jellal mulai esmosian (?).

"Memangnya kenapa? hah?" Balas Erza tak mau kalah.

"Udah-udah" Lerai Lady untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Ya ma.. aku pergi dulu" Pamit Jellal lalu pergi.

"Ya hati-hati nak" Jawab Lady.

Erza pun melanjutkan masaknya, "Huh.. kapan mereka baikkan?" Ujar Lady dalam hati.

"Sensei" Pangil Erza.

"Ya Erza" Balas Lady.

"Pantes tu anak gitu.. sensei manjain dia sih.." Ucap Erza.

"Iya sih sensei terlalu manjain dia" Jawab Lady.

"Itu makanya tu anak nyebelin banget.. ya.. bukannya Erza mau buat hubungan sensei dengan dia ga baik" Ujar Erza.

"Erza" Panggil Lady seraya menunduk.

"Iya sensei" Jawab Erza melihat Lady.

"Tolong bantu sensei buat Jellal berubah ga dingin, cuek, kasar" mohon Lady kemudian duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Erza.

"Eh.. sensei.. jangan begitu" Ujar Erza seraya mengangkat Lady berdiri.

"Sensei orang tua yang buruk tak bisa mengajari anaknya" Gerutu Lady kemudian menangis.

"Hushh.. sensei.. jangan menangis.. iya Erza bakalan bantu sensei buat tu anak berubah" Balas Erza sambil mengusap air mata Lady.

"Mohon bantuannya Erza" Ucap Lady lalu memeluk Erza.

"Iya sensei.. ya udah sensei mandi biar segar.. ini biar Erza yang selesaiin" Jawab Erza seraya melepaskan pelukannya dengan Lady.

"Bener gpp? Tanya Lady memastikan.

"Iya.. udah mandi sana sensei" pinta Erza.

"Ya" Jawab Lady lalu ia pun ke kamar mandi.

30 menit berlalu, "Ah segerr,," Seru Lady keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Gimana Erza udah selesai?" Tanya Lady.

"Udah ne sensei" Jawab Erza.

"Hmm.. pasti enak, kelihatannya aja udah bikin lapar" Balas Lady.

"Ah sensei.. biasa aja" ucap Erza merendah.

"Ya udah sensei pakai baju dulu" Jawab Lady.

"Iya sensei.. Erza juga mau mandi, gerah" Balas Erza yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai house wife (?) # author ditabok# lalu pergi untuk mandi.

Lady pun pergi ke kamarnya memakai pakaiannya.

Setelah berpakaian, "Kelar juga" Ucap Lady keluar dari kamarnya.

Lalu ia pun ke ruang makan & berkata "Wah.. mayonais habis lagi.."

Ia pun ke kamar mandi & mengetuk pintu seraya berkata " Erza.. sensei pergi beli mayonais dan yang lainnya dulu ya.. soalnya lupa tadi pagi... kamu jaga rumah ya" Ucapnya.

"Iya sensei" Teriak Erza yang ada di kamar mandi.

Lady pun pergi & meninggalkan kunci di atas pintu.

Tak berapa lama, Jellalpulang dengan membawa makanan ringan " Sepi amat pada kemana" katanya lalu mengambil kunci rumah & membukanya.

Sedangkan Erza, "Ah seger banget.." Katanya keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengelap kacamatanya yang berembun karna ia tak bisa melihat kalau tak memakainya.

Jellal pun masuk & berkata " Aku pu.." Terhenti ucapannya & reflek makanan ringan yang ia bawa lepas dari tangannya melihat Erza yang hanya memakai seulas handuk.

Erza pun langsung memakai kacamatanya lalu Jellal berubah menjadi sikapnya biasa lagi & mengambil makanan ringannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Erza.

"I.. iya.. sudah pakai bajumu sana.." jawab Jellal agak tergagap-gagap sambil memungut makanannya yang jatuh.

"Aku memang mau pakai baju kok" ujar Erza lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Jellal pun duduk di ruang makan & berkata dalam hatinya "Kenapa denganku? berpikir yang tidak-tidak malah grogi lagi.. untung aja dia ga ngeliat ekspresiku tadi".

Lalu ia pun duduk terdiam di meja makan tak berapa lama pipinya memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Ah.. tenanglah baka.. lupakan.. lupakan.." Sambungnya dalam hati sambil menepuk pipinya yang memerah tadi (dimaklumin Jellal ga pernahliat Lady habis mandi cuman pakai handuk).

"MAma pulang" Say Lady yang membuka pintu & ia masuk.

"Sensei dah pulang" Ucap Erza yang baru keluar dari kamarnya memakai pakaian & menyisir rambutnya.

"Iya Erza.. wah Jellal udah pulang" Jawab Lady.

"Anak mama udah pulang? hahah" Sindir Erza yang selesai menyisir rambutnya.

"Cih.. dasar.." Balas Jellal mendesis.

"Udah-udah makan yukk.." Ajak Lady seraya melerai.

"Aku udah beli makanan. seperti biasa ma.." Balas Jellal.

"Eh.. Jellal dengar dulu hari ini makanannya spesial ga bakalan aneh-aneh lagi deh rasanya" Ujar Lady yang tak ingin Jellal tak memakan masakannya dengan Erza.

"Ah.. iya deh" Jawab Jellal lalu pergi mengambil mangkoknya begitu juga dengan Erza.

Lalu Lady pun duduk & makan, "Apa ini ma? aneh sekali" ucap Jellal seraya melihat makanan yang tak pernah ia lihat sambil menjepitnya dengan sumpit.

"Itu sushi yang kreatif" Jawab Lady tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Sushi? bener-bener ga mirip" Balas Jellal.

Erza yang mengunyah makanan dengan mulut yang penuh makanan angkat bicara "Makan dulu.. jangan dilihat bentuknya". ( bener-bener berlawanan XD * ditabok Erza)

"Hah.. kau berisik.. telan dulu makananmu itu baru bicara" Say Jellal.

"Umm.. makanya dicoba dulu" Balas Erza yang masih mengunyah makanannya. XD

"Iya" Jawab Jellal lalu ia pun makan sushi versi baru itu.

"Umm.." Sejenak Jellal terdiam sambil menikmati sushi itu.

"Gimana nak?" Tanya Lady.

"Enak ma.. mama beli dimana?" Tanya Jellal lalu ia makan dengan lahapnya.

"Aku selesai.. beli? mamamu buat tahu" Say Erza lalu ia minum.

"Buat? aku ga salah dengar?" Tanya Jellal lagi.

"Ah.. kau terlalu meremehkan ibumu.. itu ga baik tau" Jawab Erza lalu mengambil mangkuknya & pergi mencucinya.

"Ibu diajarin Erza, nak" Ucap Lady yang selesai makan dengan anggunnya.

"Buh.." Say Jellal yang hampir tersedak lalu ia langsung mengambil gelas yang ada di hadapannya & meminumnya setelah itu ia berkata " Apa? anak itu yang ngajarin mama? si tomboy jelek rese itu yang ngajari mama.. Jellal ga salah dengar kan ma?" Tanyanya.

"Ga kok.. dia jago masak loh.. tomboy darimananya.. dia itu feminim kali tapi karna hidupnya yang sulit makanya dia seperti itu.." Jelas Lady.

"Jadi ini smua dia yang buat?" Tanya Jellal lagi.

"Iya.. mama bantu aja sekalian dapat pelajaran" Jawab Lady tersenyum.

"Aku jadi ga selera ma.. aku makan nasi putih saja.." Ucap Jellal.

Erza yang datang dari belakang yang selesai mencuci piringnya berkata " Habiskanlah.. itu hasil jerih payah ibumu tau.. dasar ga tau di untung.. ni makan".

"Ga mau.. kenapa masalah buatmu?" Balas Jellal.

"Iya.. jangan pernah membuang makanan.. kau tak pernah melihat orang lain yang tak seenak dirimu.. cari uang, buat makan bahkan lebih kecil darimu saja sudah cari makan sendiri" Keluh Erza.

"Ok.. ok terserah aku habisin.. puas" Ucap Jellal.

"Bagus.. habisin tu.. aku belajar dulu sensei" Balas Erza.

"Ya nak.. Jellal juga nanti belajar sama Erza" Perintah Lady.

"A... apa ma?" Tanya Jellal terkejut.

"Ya sensei,, jelek aku tungguin di kamar" Kata Erza lalu go wes ke kamarnya.

"Baik ma.." Jawab Jellal menghela napasnya,"Huft.. menyebalkan.." Ujarnya dalam hati.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

**KEBENCIAN MENJADI CINTA **

**Chapter IV "BAD DREAM & LOVE" **

**DISCLAIMER : HIRO MASHIMA Sama but fic ini punya saya~ **

**GENRE: ROMANCE, SCHOOL LIFE**

**PAIR: Jellal Fernandes X Erza Scarlet**

A/N: Apa saya terlalu lama kembali, Yooo minna #ngerock *plak* XD

Yosh kembali ke HTL, karna kemarin saya sudah upload chapter terbaru GruVia project saya :D

Sekarang saya harus membalas review anda semua :D terima kasih banyak telah memberikan review pada fanfic yang full pembicaraan membosankan ini L

Himiki-chan: Iya, OOC, hehe.. memang garing #pundung, ok ! J thanks reviewnya :D

Marianne Gloria: Cepat-cepat, saya lagi lemes ni #duagh XD thanks reviewnya bro  
Rahma scarlet: Aye !~ Thanks reviewnya :D

Guest: Makasih ya J dan jangan lupa reviewnya :D

Kelar juga, lanjut sekarang ya, ga usah banyak basa –basi :D

**WARNING: OOC, Typo, abal, alur kecepatan dan lain-lain**

**L**

**O**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**HATE TO LOVE Chapter IV**

"Aku masuk ya" Ucap Jellal seraya mengetuk pintu kamar sang wanita.

"Masuk aja" Balas Erza singkat.

Lalu Jellal pun masuk, "Kita belajar Mtk karna besok pelajarannya & Ipa" Sambung Erza lalu menyodorkan kertas-kertas ke Jellal.

"Apaan nih?" Tanya Jellal.

"Soal-soal lalu kamu cari aja di buku semua jawabnya ada di buku kok" Jawab Erza.

"Gila 50 soal?" Keluh Jellal.

"Ingat aku disini senseimu disini, pasal 1 sensei tak pernah salah, pasal 2 jika salah ingat dan balik lagi ke pasal 1" Ego Erza muncrat. XD

"Iya sensei" Jawab Jellal dengan nada tingginya karna kesal lalu mengerjakannya.

Sedangkan Erza sibuk dengan buku-bukunya untuk membuatkan Jellal soal Mtk.

Berlama-lama kemudian, "Udah nih" Say Jellal menyerahkan lembar kertas jawaban dan soalnya ke Erza.

"Hmm..nih Mtk lagi" Balas Erza lalu memberikan selembar kertas penuh angka pada Jellal.

"Hha? lagi" Omel Jellal lagi.

"Ingat pasal 1" Jawab Erza penuh senyum kemenangan.

"Iya-iya" Ngalah Jellal.

Lalu ia pun duduk lagi & mengeluh pelan "Ribet amat sih nyebelin" lalu mengerjakan soal lagi.

"Humm.." Gumam Jellal sambil memegang dagunya.

Erza yang melihatnya lalu berkata "Ada masalah?", yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Erza yang bangkit dari tempat tidurnya & menghampiri Jellal.

"Ini no 9" Jawab Jellal seraya menunjuk soal itu.

"Ini.. sini aku jelasin.. gini tanda X ini dipindahin kesini trus dikurang dapat hasilnya lalu dibagi ini" Jelas Erza ke Jellal.

"Eh.. jiah nih anak malah tidur.." Ucap Erza yang melihat Jellal tertidur padahal ia sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar tinggi (?).

"Ah.. hoamss.. mataku" Sambung Erza menguap yang ternyata raja kantuk tlah datang menidurkannya.

Mereka berdua pun tidur di atas tumpukan kertas, waktu berlalu dengan cepat menunjukkan jam 3 pagi.

Erza pun terbangun karna ia sudah terbiasa bangun jam segitu.

"Ah.. sudah jam 3.. wah.. masih berantakan lagi.." Ucap Erza pelan seraya mengucek matanya lalu membereskan barang berantakan kemudian pergi memasak.

1 jam berlalu, "Huft.. kelar juga" Ucap Erza yang selesai memasak.

"Ah.. Erza.. awal banget bangunnya" Sapa Lady yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sensei.. udah biasa jam 3 bangunnya.. udah dulu sensei.. mau mandi dulu nih" Balas Erza lalu mengambil handuknya di kamar.

"Eh" Kejut Erza yang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Nih udah selesai" Balas pria bermata onyx itu yang ternyata Jellal yang menggagetkan Erza.

"Kapan bangunnya? letakkan saja itu kertas di meja" Jawab Erza lalu mengambil handuknya.

"Ya" Jawab Jellal & langsung ke lantai 2.

"Erza" Panggil Lady.

"Iya sensei" Balas Erza yang langsung menghampiri Lady.

"Nih pake ini habis mandi" Ucap Lady menyerahkan baju yang biasa dipakai setelah mandi ke Erza.

"Iya sensei" Balas Erza menerimanya.

"Jellal tidur di kamarmu?" Tanya Lady.

"Dia ketiduran sensei" Jawab Erza lalu pergi mandi.

30 menit berlalu, "Huft selesai juga.." Ucap Erza yang memakai dasinya lalu keluar kamar.

"Oiya aku lupa mochinya.." Sambung Erza seraya menepuk dahinya lalu ke dapur.

"Huftt.. untung aja ga hancur.. " Ucap Erza sambil mengangkat mochinya.

"Erza yuk makan.." Ajak Lady.

"Ma.. makan yuk" Ajak Jelal ke Lady.

"Iya tunggu Erza dulu" Jawab Lady.

"Maaf sensei lama.. tadi nyiapin bekal" Balas Erza yang keluar dari dapur.

"Iya .. ayo makan.." Ajak Lady lagi, Erza langsung duduk dan mengambil mangkok.

"Ini kau yang bikin semua" Tanya Jellal, Erza hanya mengangguk pelan.

Jellal terdiam sejenak lalu ia pun makan.

"Tumben nih anak no coment" Ucap Erza dalam hati.

Erza pun selesai makan pertama kali & langsung pergi mencuci piringnya sehabis itu ia masuk ke kamarnya sebentar kemudian keluar membawa kertas.

"Sensei.. cukup dengar aja dan lanjutkan makan.. setelah Erza lihat-lihat Jellal dalam pelajaran IPA lumayan dari 50 soal objektif yang kubuat cuman salah 12 soal.. sedangkan MTK dri 10 soal essay cuman 2 yang benar" Katanya.

Lady pun selesai makan lalu berkata " Begitu ya.. Jellal kamu harus belajar lebih giat belajarnya" .

"Yang bener aja cuman 2 soal?" Tanya Jellal yang tadi hampir tersedak mendengar perkataan Erza.

"Seorang guru tak akan pernah salah" Jawab Erza seolah-olah dirinya menjadi seorang guru.

(lebayy.. *diterbangin author* XD)

"Sok-sokan kau" Balas Jellal kesal.

"Mengajar adalah tugasku" Polos Erza.

"Udah-udah belajar yang giat Jellal" Lerai Lady.

"Ya ma.." Jawab Jellal.

"Bekalku.. o iya sensei mau bawa bekal ga?" Tanya Erza.

"Boleh bekal apa? Tanya Lady balik.

"Kue mochi dengan 2 rasa" Jawab Erza.

"Wah.. sensei pesan 4, 2 rasa 2 rasa ya..." Canda Lady.

"Aye segera siap" Jawab Erza.

"2 rasa.. jadi gak sabar buat cicip-cicip mama, sayang" Ucap Lady pada anaknya itu.

Sedangkan Jellal diam tak berkata apapun, setelah semua selesai, sebelum berangkat.

"Erza ini" Ucap Lady menyerahkan 10.000 yen ke Erza.

"Eh? apa ini sensei" Tanya Erza.

"Itu uang jajan" Jawab Lady.

"Iya makasih sensei" Balas Erza membungkuk.

"Di rumah, sensei jadi ibu jadi kamu ga usah sungkan" Ucap Lady lalu masuk ke mobil.

"Sensei.. Erza naik bus aja ke sekolah" Ucap Erza.

"Gpp.. kamu ikut sensei aja.. ini masih awal.. sekalian kamu ngajarin Jellal.. dekat sekolah baru sensei turunin kamu" Balas Lady.

"Iya sensei" jawab Erza lalu masuk ke mobil kemudian duduk bersebelahan dengan Jellal sedangkan Lady duduk sebelah supir, mereka pun berangkat.

Jellal masih saja diam mungkin ada sesuatu yang dipikirkannya.

"Kita latihan Mtk ya" Say Erza, Jellal tetap saja diam.

"Geometrika adalah..."Jelas Erza ke Jellal.

"Aku tahu itu kok" Jawab Jellal entengnya.

"Tapi masih dapat 2?" Ejek Erza.

"Entahlah" Jawab Jellal mendesis.

"Dasarr..." Gerutu Erza kesal lalu menjewer telinga Jellal.

"Aduh.. apa-apaan sih" Tanya Jellal mengeluh kesakitan.

"Belajar yang serius jangan cuman tau aja tapi juga dipahami" Jawab Erza.

"Iya-iya sini pinjam bukumu" Balas Jellal sambil merebut buku yang dipegang oleh Erza.

"Mana bukumu?" Tanya Erza.

"Ga kubawa" Jawab Jellal santai.

"Nih sensei gayanya dia nih" Adu Erza ke Lady.

"Hmm. nak.. berubah dong.. jangan begitu trus"Ceramah Lady ke Jellal.

"Mulai besok aku yang akan mengatur pelajaranmu" Jawab Erza.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengatur.." Ucap Jellal mulai meninggi.

Erza pun menjewer telinga Jellal lagi seraya berkata " Ingat aku senseimu & ibumu udah mempercayakannya padaku".

"Aw.. iya-iya.. lepas" Rutuk Jellal.

" Sekarang belajarlah hari ini kan ulangan MTK" Perintah Erza.

"Iya" Ucap Jellal mengalah.

Lady yang melihat mereka bergumam dalam hatinya "Udah ada perubahan.. baguslah. lama-lama luluh juga" Seraya tersenyum.

Sesampainya dekat sekolah, "Maaf Erza sampai disini aja sensei ngantarinnya" Ucap Lady.

"Iya gpp kok sensei.. kan udah lumayan dekat.. Erza duluan ya sensei" Jawab Erza lalu keluar dari mobil & Jellal pun keluar dari pintu mobil yang berlawanan dengan Erza.

"Lho kok?" Ucap Erza keheranan.

"Identitasku disekolah cuman sebagai pelajar bukan anak sensei" Jawab Jellal.

"Owh begitu.. pantes saja di sekolah sama-sama dingin" Gumam Erza dalam hati sambil bengong.

"Erza.. sensei duluan ya" Ucap Lady yang membuyarkan lamunan Erza.

"Ah.. iya sensei hati-hati" Jawab Erza.

Sedangkan Jellal hanya diam tak berkata apapun, mobil mercedes benz itu pun menjauhi mereka. (?)

"Aku duluan.. takutnya ada yang melihat kita.." Ucap Jellal lalu berjalan seraya membaca buku. (tumben XD)

"Iya aku tahu kok" Balas Erza berjalan agak jauh dengan Jellal, mereka pun masuk sekolah & menunggu jam masuk.

Di dalam kelas mereka baru saja datang, "Jellal jalan yuk" Ajak wanita ganjen kemarin.

"Hei Jellal pantasnya jalan denganku" Ucap wanita lain.

"BERISIKK" Ketus Jellal.

"Aku mau belajar lihat.." Sambungnya.

"Pergilah.. gak ngerti apa ada ulangan" Ucapnya lagi kesal.

Mereka pun menghilang & pergi dari bangku Jellal.

Erza hanya diam & tak berkata apapun melihat tingkah Jellal "Nih anak kasar banget" Gumam Erza.

Setelah selesai ulangan MTK, "Sensei udah mengoreksi semuanya.. nilai tertinggi Erza dengan nilai perfect, 100" Ujar guru berambut hijau, Freed.

Semua hanya diam.

"Sekarang sensei akan bagikan", dan yang dipanggil pertama kali. "Erza" Ucap Freed.

Erza pun maju & mengambil kertas ulangannya.

"Jellal" Panggil Freed selanjutnya.

"Eh sensei biar sekalian saja sama saya" Jawab Erza seraya mengambil kertas ulangan Jellal lalu melihatnya kemudian kembali ke tempat duduk.

Jellal hanya menatap Erza dengan penasaran.

"Kita bahas di rumah" Ucap Erza pelan.

"Baiklah" Ngalah Jellal.

"Huft nih anak pakai rahasiaan lagi" Gumam Jellal kesal dalam hatinya.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, saatnya istirahat "Hah.. selesai juga.. saatnya makan" Ucap Erza lalu mengambil bekalnya lalu duduk ke tempat Zeref.

"Selamat ya, kau hebat dapat 100" Puji Zeref, Erza hanya tersenyum dan yang mengherankan padanya,

"Perasaan aku gak bawa mochi sebanyak ini.. kok jadi berat gini" Sambung Erza mengangkat bekalnya sekali lagi.

"Kalo banyak bagi donk.." Ucap Jellal lalu merebut, membuka kotak bekal berwarna merah tua itu mengambil 1 mochi Erza.

"Aku juga lapar" Sambung Jellal lalu duduk lagi ke bangkunya & memakan kue itu.

"Nih pasti kerjaan itu anak.. dasar.. kalo sensei gak mungkin" Ujar Erza dalam hati auranya langsung hitam.

"Hmm.. tumben dia mau makan.. biasanya kan bla-bla" Sambungnya.

"Wah Erza mochinya terlihat enak" Ucap Zeref yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Hehe... iya kamu mau?" Tawar Erza.

"Mau banget" Balas Zeref lalu memakannya.

"Enak" Pujinya.

"Hehe" Tawa Erza.

"Coklat keju.. lumayan" Ucap Jellal dalam hatinya.

Jellal pun pergi ke tempat Erza duduk lagi baru saja, Erza ingin melahap kue kecil nan mungil itu & ingin memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya malah Jellal mengarahkan tangan Erza ke mulutnya lalu ia memakan kue itu.

"Aku masih lapar untukku ya" Ucap Jellal lalu merebut mochi dari tangan Erza.

Sontak Erza langsung kaget bukan hanya Erza tapi 1 kelas termasuk Zeref.

"Hei kau merebut makananku" Bentak Erza ke bangkunya Jellal dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Aku lapar.. aku hanya ingin makan pelit amat sih.." Jawab Jellal polos.

Satu kelas hanya berisik satu sama lain melihat tingkah mereka.

"Hah.. baiklah" Ucap Erza lalu duduk dengan Zeref & makan dengan tenang.

"Jellal mau makan bekalku" Tawar seorang wanita yang menyukai Jellal.

"Aku masih kenyang" Jawab Jellal dinginnya.

Raut wajah wanita itu berubah lalu meningggalkan Jellal.

Di sisi lain, "Kamu dekat sama Jellal.. haha" Ucap Zeref tertawa di sela ia menelan makannya (?).

"Apaan? dia itu orang aneh" Balas Erza agak kesal, sedangkan Zeref hanya tertawa kikuk.

"Oya nanti ada festival sekolah lho.. 3 hari lagi," Sambung Zeref.

"Tau darimana?" Tanya Erza.

"Mm.. bisik-bisik tetangga"Jawab Zeref cengir.

"Owh. haha" Balas Erza.

"Pagi semua.. 3 hari lagi kita akan adakan festival musim panas.. salah satunya pesta dansa.. pukul 07.00 malam.. saya sebagai kepala sekolah SMA WAKANO mengharapkan tak ada yang terlambat & jika tak ada yang ikut akan dihukum" Jelas Makarov kepala sekolah SMA WAKANO lewat loudspeaker yang dipasang setiap kelas.

"Hadeh... harus ikut" Keluh Erza.

"Pasti menyenangkan" Semangat Zeref.

"Mungkin" Balas Erza.

Setelah itu, waktu berjalan cepat, mereka pun pulang sekolah, "Huh... harus cepat ini" Keluh Erza seraya memasukkan bukunya ke tas & langsung pulang.

"Tuh anak nghilangnya cepat amat" Gumam Jellal dalam hati.

"Aku harus cepat sampai di rumah.. mandi lalu mengajar anak-anak" Ucap Erza berbicara sendiri di bus, (**DISINGKAT CERITANYA**).

"Stop pak" Teriak Erza lalu membayar & turun.

"Huft... sampai juga.. tadaima.. lah belum ada yang pulang.. untung sensei kasih kunci rumah" Ucap Erza lalu membuka pintu rumah kemudian langsung mandi.

Setelah berberes-beres ria, "Selesai mandi tapi belum ada yang pulang.. aku pakai baju dulu ah" Ucap Erza yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Selesai.. ah sudah jam 3 sore.. belum datang" Ucap Erza yang selesai memakai pakaiannya.

"Kalo begitu aku keluar aja lah menghirup udara.. kan aku belum pernah hirup udara segar disini.." Sambungnya lalu keluar rumah.

Tiba-tiba "Heh" Ucap Erza keheranan.

~To be contiunued~

Gomen garing, penuh pembicaraan /.\

Karna di chap-chap ini saya baru menulis fanfic, jadi full pembicaraan..

Yosh, apa yang dilihat Erza? Bagaimana dengan pesta dansa nanti?

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya :) silahkan berikan KriSan kalian semua :)


	5. Chapter 5

KEBENCIAN MENJADI CINTA

Chapter V "LOVE SEED"

Disclaimer: Hiro mashima- Sama tapi fanfic ini punya saya :P

Genre: Romance, school life, family

Im back, hohoho~~ ada yang kangen ni fic sepertinya tidak T~T

#abaikan saja author menggaje, okay, sekarang author balas semua repiew repiew #plak review kalian xDv

Trims yang usdah mereview fanfic yang gaje ini TT

Himiki-chan : Yup, happy reading J

FebeVocataku: hehe gpp ^^v aye makasih sarannya ^o^) hehe sip, keep reading and RnR please J

Yosh , kelar juga, sip back to story

**Warning: Typo, OOC bertebaran dimana-mana, alur kecepatan, etc**

**RnR Please**

**Present : Hate To Love Chapter 5**

**Get it!~**

**.**

.

"Heh," Ucap Erza keheranan.

"Sensei.."Teriak anak-anak itu serentak melihat Erza keluar.

Yang satu pria bertambut hitam yang satunya berambut hijau, berkuncir 2, nan manis.

"Romeo.. Yotsuba," Panggil Erza.

"Sensei kami kangen," Ucap mereka lalu memeluk kaki Erza.

"Iya.. iya.. yuk masuk," Balas Erza lalu mengajak mereka masuk, tiba-tiba Jellal datang dari belakang & berkata

"Tadaiama.. kau sudah pulang? menghilang begitu saja di sekolah." Ucapnya.

"Sensei dia siapa? kasar sekali," Kesal Romeo.

"Iya.. aku sudah pulang.. karna ingin mengajar anak-anak ini," Jawab Erza.

"Begitu ya.. siapa nama adik kecil manis ini?." Tanya Jellal ke Yotsuba seraya tersenyum.

"Namaku Yotsuba dan itu Romeo.. senpai manis sekali,"Jawab Yotsuba dengan polosnya.

"Kalo Yotsuba udah besar mau nikah sama senpai,"Sambung Yotsuba.

"Hahahah.. sudah-sudah ayo masuk.." Tawa Jellal lalu menggendong Yotsuba dan Romeo.

"Jangan menggendongku orang kasar.." Ujar Romeo.

"Siapa lebih kasar?.. aku atau senseimu yang lagi marah.. hayo?" Rayunya.

Romeo hanya diam & mereka pun masuk ke rumah.

"Udah yuk belajar.." Ucap Jellal seraya menurunkan Yotsuba dan Romeo dari gendongannya.

Erza pun mulai mengajar.

"Romeo .. 3x3 berapa?," Tanya Erza ke Romeo.

Romeo hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Shut-shut.." Bisik Jellal yang duduk di belakang Yotsuba lalu memberi tahu jawabannya ke Romeo.

" 9 sen.." Jawab Romeo yang tadi melihat Jellal lalu terhenti karna melihat Erza yang tidak ada di depannya malah ke tempat Jellal.

"Ini pikirannya.. bukan kamu yang memberi tahu," Ucap Erza sambil menjewer telinga Jellal.

"Aduhh.. iya-iya.. maaf-maaf.."Balas Jellal.

Sedangkan Romeo & Yotsuba hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa?.. apa sensei melakukan sesuatu yang lucu?," Tanya Erza.

"Tidak sensei.. hanya saja kalian itu lucu seperti.." Balas Romeo.

"Seperti apa?," Tanya Erza lagi.

"Seperti suami istri yang lagi bertengkar," Jawab Romeo polos.

"Huum," Angguk Yotsuba.

Sedangkan yang dibicarakan hanya terdiam & tak berkata apa-apa.

Lalu Jellal angkat bicara dan menengahkannya "Huh.. anak kecil masih terlalu dini untuk berkata seperti itu.."

"Tapi memang sep.." Balas Romeo terpotong oleh Erza.

"Udah-udah fokus saja ke pelajaran," Katanya.

"Baik sensei.." Ucap Romeo & Yotsuba.

Mereka pun belajar.

"Udah selesai belajarnya udah jam 4," Say Erza.

"Yeeeyy.." Balas mereka kegirangan.

"Tadaima.. sensei pulang," Ucap Lady masuk ke rumah.

"Nah.. sekarang sensei mau buat soal buat Romeo & Yotsuba.. hadiahnya ini.." Say Jellal sambil memegang lolipop.

"Apa? apa?" Tanya Romeo & Yotsuba.

"Siapa nama ibu ini yang baru pulang.. hayo?.." Tanya Jellal.

"Umm.. madam Lady," Jawab Romeo.

"Tahu darimana?," Tanya Jellal.

"Itu namanya di sebelah kanan." Jawab Romeo sambil menunjuk name tag (papan nama) di sebelah kanan baju Lady.

"Yee.. benar .. Romeo hebat ini hadiahnya." Ujar Jellal lalu memberikan lolipopnya.

"Yeyy.. " Ucap Romeo kegirangan.

"Tos dulu sama senpai," Jawab Jellal.

"Ya senpai," Balas Romeo lalu ia pun tos dengan Jellal.

"Hmm" Hela napas Lady lalu duduk di sebelah Erza.

Sedangkan Erza "Ngomong sama anak kecil lembut benar.. coba sama cewek di sekolah kasar nan sadis banget," Gumam dalam hatinya.

Di sisi lain, "Yotsuba kenapa?," Tanya Jellal melihat raut muka Yotsuba yang cemberut.

"Aku juga mau tos dan dapat lolipop dari senpai.." Gerutu Yotsuba.

"Gitu.. nah kalo gitu senpai sulap ya," Ujar Jellal.

"Yeyy" Ucap Romeo & Yotsuba senang.

Jellal pun mengeluarkan tisu lalu meremasnya & tos dengan Yotsuba, ketika mereka tos

"Wah lolipop.." Ucap Yotsuba terheran melihat tisu ketika ia tos jadi lolipop.

"Tuh kan." Balas Jellal.

"Makasih senpai," Say Yotsuba.

"Sama-sama," Timpal Jellal sambil mengelus rambut hijau Yotsuba.

"Senpai main keluar yuk," Ajak Romeo & Yotsuba sambil menarik baju Jellal.

Mereka pun bermain di teras rumah.

Sedangkan Lady & Erza, "Sifatnya benar-benar mirip ayahnya ,, belum pernah sensei lihat lagi sikap Jellal yang seperti itu setelah ayahnya meninggal," Ucap Lady membuka pembicaraan.

"Dipikir-pikir Jellal itu penyayang ya," Balas Erza.

"Sikapnya memang seperti itu nak," Say Lady.

"Hmm.. sedikit demi sedikit ia berubah.. tadi aja sensei.." Cerita Erza ke Lady pada saat istirahat pagi tadi.

"Wah dia makan mochimu Erza? enak banget mochimu Erza," Puji Lady ke Erza.

"Hehehhe makasih sensei," Tawa Erza.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu udah punya baju dansa? kan pestanya 3 hari lagi," Ucap Lady melanjutkan topik lain.

"Belum sensei," Balas Erza.

"Kebetulan sensei ada baju, nanti malam saja melihatnya," Tawar Lady.

"Ya sensei,"Balas Erza.

"Sensei.." Teriak Romeo & Yotsuba ke Erza.

"Iya.." Balas Erza.

"Kami pamit dulu, ayah udah jemput,"Pamit Yotsuba & Romeo.

"Heem hati-hati ya.." Ucap Erza keluar ke teras diikuti oleh Lady.

"Senpai kami pulang dulu ya.. besok main lagi.." Say Yotsuba & Romeo.

"Hmm.. pasti," Jawab Jellal mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Madam kami pulang dulu ya" Pamit Yotsuba & Romeo ke Lady.

"Iya hati-hati di jalan.. jangan lupa belajar" Balas Lady.

Mereka pun pulang.

Erza pun masuk lalu langsung memasak sedangkan Jellal langsung mandi & Lady menyelesaikan tugas anak-anak yang ingin diperiksa dan dinilai.

Tiba-tiba "Arghhhhhh binatang level bawah.." Teriak Jellal yang keluar dari kamar mandi sambil berteriak hanya dengan handuk.

Erza yang melihat Jellal lalu bertanya "Kenapa kau? ribut sekali." Herannya.

"Itu" Ucap Jellal menunjuk kamar mandi

"Apaan Jellal? mama terkejut dengar kamu teriak"Say Lady tergopoh-gopoh keluar kamar.

"Itu ma.. bangkaii.." Balas Jellal menunjuk kamar mandi.

"Ya udah sensei biar Erza yang lihat..sensei jagain tuh makanan biar ga gosong" Ujar Erza lalu ke kamar mandi.

Dengan seksama Erza melihat kamar mandi celingak celinguk memamndangi kamar mandi. (?)

"Hahahah " Tawa Erza keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa kecoak masih hidup. (XD mantap)

"Ini yang namanya binatang level bawah tak kusangka Jellal takut kecoak.. hahah," Sambung Erza tertawa.

"Itu binatang terkutuk tahu," Balas Jellal.

Erza pun iseng lalu mendekatkan kecoak ke Jellal sontak Jellal langsung lari terbirit-birit ke lantai 2. (XD)

Erza hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Lady hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Erza" Ucap Lady membuka pintu kamar Erza.

"Iya sensei" Balas Erza menutup buku pelajaran fisikanya.

"Jellalkan belum turun.. yuk ke kamar sensei"Ajak Lady lalu menggandeng tangan Erza.

Lady pun membuka pintu kamarnya lalu mereka pun masuk, Erza melihat kamarnya tampak rapi & bersih.

"Duduklah" Ucap Lady mempersilahkan Erza duduk di kasurnya.

"Iya sensei" Say Erza lalu duduk.

Lady pun membuka lemari bajunya yang tertata rapi.

"Coba yang ini" Ucap Lady membawakan Erza gaun malam berwarna hitam dengan manik-manik di baju itu bikin bling-bling (XD).

"Iya sensei" Balas Erza lalu Lady pun keluar, Erza pun segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun malam itu.

"Sensei" Panggil Erza ke Lady.

"Iya.. Wah.. Erza cantik banget.." Balas Lady yang melihat Erza memakai gaun berwarna hitam itu.

"Wah.. liat Erza jadi ingat masa muda sensei.. so prety" Sambungnya.

"Heheh.. udah ya sensei lepasin ni baju.. gerah" Gerutu Erza.

"Iya" Jawab Lady lalu keluar dari kamar.

Erza pun memakai baju tidurnya kembali kemudian belajar lagi di kamarnya.

"Maaf lama" Ucap Jellal masuk ke kamar Erza.

"Ga apa-apa" Jawab Erza lalu memberikan kertas-kertas ke Jellal.

Jellal menerimanya & langsung mengerjakannya.

"Tasmu mana?" Tanya Erza.

"Ini.." Jawab Jellal lalu memberikannya ke Erza.

"Hmm.. bagus lengkap.. tasmu ku tahan.. biar ga kelupaan lagi" Balas Erza.

"Iya-iya" Ucap Jellal.

"Kesambet apaan dirimu? no coment?" Tanya Erza.

"Aku lagi malas bertengkar" Jawab Jellal singkat.

"Owh.." Balas Erza ber-oh ria lalu belajar.

"Nilaiku berapa?" Tanya Jellal.

"Hi anak-anak.. mama bawa kue mochi" Ucap Lady tiba-tiba datang.

"Kebetulan sensei aku pengen bilang hasil ulangan Jellal yang tadi" Jawab Erza lalu mengambil kertas yang ada di tasnya.

"Cuman dapat 2 lagi" Sambung Erza.

"Hmm.. begitu ya" Ucap Lady.

"Huft.. aku gagal.." Jawab Jellal sembari memakan mochi.

"Kau sudah dapat nilai jelek.. masih bisa makan" Balas Erza kesal lalu menjitak kepala Jellal.

"Aduh-aduhh maaf-maaf" Say Jellal.

"Udah-udah mama tinggal dulu" Ucap Lady lalu keluar kamar.

"Hah.. belajarlah yang benar" Ucap Erza lalu mebaca buku sambil duduk di meja belajarnya.

1 jam berlalu, "Ini sudah selesai" Say Jellal lalu menyerahkan ke tempat belajar Erza.

"Ga bergerak" Sambung Jellal melihat Erza yang melipat tangannya lalu menunduk ke bawah.

"Udah tidur rupanya" Ujar Jellal lalu menggendong Erza ke tempat tidur.

"Berat amat ni anak" Keluh Jellal lalu menaruh Erza ke tempat tidur lalu mengangkat selimut tidur Erza.

"Tidur nyenyak.. mungkin capek" Gumam Jellal melihat Erza tidur lalu ia tidur di meja belajar Erza.

Waktu segera berlalu, time Erza wake up,

"Aku dimana?" Ucap Erza yang mengucek matanya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Teriak Erza membangunkan Jellal & Lady.

"Eh" Ucap Jellal lalu mengucek matanya.

"Ada apa Erza? ini baru jam 3 pagi" Ucap Lady masuk ke kamar Erza yang tak terkunci.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku..? kenapa aku disini.. seingatku aku tidur di meja belajarku" Tanya Erza ke Jellal.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun.. hanya menggendongmu ke kasur ga lebih.. jangan berpikir yang aneh" Jawab Jellal.

"Benar itu Jellal?" Tanya Lady ke Jellal.

"Aku bukan pembohong ma" Jawab Jellal.

"Kalau takut.. periksa aja pakai test kehamilan" Sambung Jellal.

"Aku ga mau nikah muda" Balas Erza.

"Udah-udah percaya aja sama Jellal" Ucap Lady menenangkan.

Lalu mereka tenang & melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

(Pikiran Erza bikin ngakak XD).

Mereka pun bergegas ke sekolah.

Sepulang sekolah, Author cepatin alurnya.

Erza pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya sepulang sekolah.

"Hah segar,," Ucapnya sehabis mandi.

Ia pun bergegas ke kamarnya lalu memakai pakaian.

"Hha... kelar juga," Sambungnya.

Ia pun membuka pintu sejenak Erza tersenyum melihat Romeo & Yotsuba bermain dengan asyiknya bersama Jellal.

"Kenapa ga diajak masuk?," Tanya Erza ke Jellal.

"Mereka datang awal.. makanya aku main dulu bareng mereka..kalo mau pulang dari sekolah bilang dong.. jadi kalo mereka datang biar aku temenin mereka," Jawab Jellal.

"Senseii.." Teriak Yotsuba & Romeo menghampiri Erza.

"Iya.." Jawab Erza lalu tersenyum.

"Udah yuk belajar," Ajak Jellal seraya menggendong Yotsuba & Romeo.

"Wah.. kita lebih tinggi dari sensei ya" Ucap Yotsuba yang ada di dekapan gendongan Jellal.

"Iya kayak ayah" Balas Romeo.

"Trus yang jadi ibunya siapa?" Tanya Yotsuba.

"Sensei" Jawab Romeo polos.

Erza & Jellal hanya hening mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Sensei ada chesse strawberry cake tapi tunggu pas selesai belajar baru makan ya"Ucap Erza mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya sensei~" Balas mereka lalu belajar.

Seusai mereka belajar.

"Cuci tangan dulu ya kalo mau makan cake sensei" Ucap Erza mencuci tangannya diikuti Romeo & Yotsuba lalu ia pun mengambil cake.

"Ayo sini.." Ucap Erza lalu duduk di ruang tadi mereka belajar.

"Yey.. makan cake" Teriak Yotsuba & Romeo.

Erza hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

"Gimana kita main" Usul Romeo.

"Main apa?" Tanya Yotsuba.

"Main batu gunting kertas" Jawab Romeo.

"Sensei ga ikutan" Sambung Erza.

"Yah.. sensei kok ga ikut main.. ga seru ahh.." Balas Romeo merengek.

"Ikut donk sensei" Rengek Yotsuba.

"Main dongg" Ucap Jellal lalu mencolek krim kue lalu dicolek ke muka Erza.

"Hei.. itu untuk dimakan.. aku baru habis mandi tahu.." Keluh Erza.

"Ayo isengin sensei biar main.." Ajak Jellal. ( XD)

"Iya deh iya.. sensei main.. tapi jangan kotorin muka sensei" Jawab Erza mengalah.

"Yey.. yang namanya permainan pasti ada hukuman" Teriak Romeo.

"Apa hukumannya?" Tanya Yotsuba.

"Yang 2 orang hom pim pahnya kalah harus suap-suapan dengan cake ini" Jawab Romeo.

"Harus gitu ya?" Tanya Erza.

"Iya sensei" Jawab Romeo.

"Ok.. ayo kita main.." Ucap Yotsuba tak sabar.

"Ok.. ayo senpai.. sensei.. batu, gunting, kertas.." Ucap Romeo lalu melambai tangannya diikuti Yotsuba, Jellal & Erza.

"Yey.. aku menang kertas.. kertas buat bungkus batu biar kalah" Teriak Yotsuba.

"Aku juga gunting, buat motong kertas kalah" Ikut Romeo.

"Berarti sensei & senpai suap-suapan kan sama-sama batu" Sambung Romeo.

"Aku sama sensei kalian ?" Tanya Jellal ke Romeo.

"Hu.. um.." Jawab Romeo.

"Ayolah senpaii.. sensei.. aku tidak sabar" Ikut Yotsuba.

"Aku sama senpai.. anak-anak?" Tanya Erza.

"Iya sensei.. senpai cepat lakuin.." Serentak Yotsuba & Romeo berteriak.

"Sebetulnya ini bukan gayaku.. huftt" Ucap Jellal mengeluh.

"Terima dong hukumannya.. kan tadi udah janji senpai, sensei.. janji harus ditepatinn.." Jawab Yotsuba menggembungkan pipinya. (Ngambek.. kawaii nyan~ XD)

~To be continued~

Apa Jellal akan melakukannya? Bagaimana tanggapan Erza akan hal ini? Bagaimana nantinya dengan pesta dansa?

Next chapter 6, keep waiting and RnR please ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Kebencian menjadi cinta

Chapter VI "Love seed part II"

Disclaimer : Hiro mashima-sama tapi fic ini punya saya :P

Genre: Romance, school life

Rated: T

Hola , kembali lagi dengan saya XD

Author gaje nan berisik (?)

Ok, langsung saja ke fic, tapi sebelum ini, saya memberitahukan bahwa saya akan berstatus 'Semi Hiatus' dikarenakan saya sudah masuk sekolah dan sibuk duta, kalau saya ada waktu saya akan melanjutkan fanfic ini ^^

Maaf dengan info yang menunggu fic ini, saya akan bekerja keras dengan fic ini, sebelum ke cerita, saya balas review anda semua dulu, terima kasih sudah mereview fanfic ini.

Erza S-Class Mage : Heheeh, terima kasih sudah mereview dan memberikan semangat kepada saya ^^

Azusa Vermillion : Aye sir, terima kasih sudah mereview ^^

Bloomier : Hehehe, iya disini memang ooc Jellal maupun Erzanya XD aye, trima kasih sudah mereview ^^

Ok , yosh langsung saja saya lanjutkan ke story, checkout..

Warning : OOC, Abal alur, Terpaku pada percakapan, Typo, etc

LOADING

.

.

Hate To Love! Chapter 6

"Ok.. ok," Ngalah Jellal.

"Hey itu mau mereka.. sebetulnya aku juga tidak ingin.. ayo buka mulutmu.." Ucap Jellal sambil menyodorkan sepotong cake ke Erza.

"Bukan hanya kau saja.. ok," Jawab Erza dengan pipi merona lalu membuka mulutnya, kemudian Jellal pun menyodorkan kue itu, keduanya memerah merona pipinya.

"Yeii.. ayo sekarang sensei suapin senpai," Teriak Romeo.

"Romantisnya.." Sambung Yotsuba polos.

"Sensei suapin senpai?," Tanya Erza yang semakin lama semakin memerah pipinya.

"Iya sensei.. sensei malu ya.. hehehe" Tawa Romeo.

Dengan malu Erza menyodorkan kuenya sambil bergetar.

Jellal pun makan cake itu lalu menutup mulut & pipinya yang memerah.

Lady yang dari tadi sudah pulang lalu berteriak dari balik pintu.

"Cie.. cie.. anak mama udah pandai nyuapin cewek,, mama aja belum pernah disuapin.." Ucapnya.

Yotsuba & Romeo hanya tertawa sedangkan Jellal & Erza hanya terdiam dengan pipi merona.

Sejenak mereka hening lalu Jellal membuka pembicaraan.

"Mama mau?," Tanya Jellal sambil menyodorkan cake.

Lady pun makan cake yang disodorkan Jellal seraya berkata "Hmm.. manisnya.. makasih ya nak.. ni mama juga suapin kamu," Lalu ia menyodorkan cake ke Jellal.

"Amm.." Suara Jellal yang memakan cake yang disodorkan Lady.

"Baguslah.. mereka tak dingin lagi.." Gumam Erza dalam hati.

"Erza kapan buat cake ini?," Tanya Lady.

"Ah.. Erza bikin kemarin sensei," Jawab Erza.

"Yey.. madam ikut main.." Teriak Yotsuba & Romeo kegirangan.

Erza, Jellal dan Lady hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka.

Tiiiit... tiiitttt... Klakson mobil ayah Yotsuba pun datang.

"Yah.. udah dulu ya sensei,senpai, madam.. mau pulang dulu," Pamit Yotsuba & Romeo lalu mereka pun keluar lalu diikuti Erza, Jellal & Lady.

"Bye sensei, senpai, madam.." Ucap mereka seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Bye.." Ucap Erza, Lady & Jellal juga melambaikan tangan.

Mereka pun pulang.

Jellal pun masuk & langsung memakan cake Erza.

"Tumben mau makan?," Tanya Erza, "Biasanya kan coment" Sambungnya.

Jellal tak menjawab apapun & melahap cake itu dengan santainya.

"Dasar.." Ucap Erza.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Malamnya, "Erza ayo makan.." Ajak Lady.

"Iya sensei.. tapi ngomong-ngomong mana Jellal?," Tanya Erza celingak celinguk melihat Jellal tak ada di ruang makan.

"Terkadang dia sibuk.. mungkin keasyikan di atas.." Jawab Lady.

"Sibuk?," Tanya Erza lalu duduk di sebelah Lady.

"Heem.. entahlah apa yang dibuatnya di dalam kamar.. sering sensei dengar satu melodi di lantai 2 tapi gak tahu juga," Jawab Lady.

"Hmm.. gitu ya" Say Erza.

"Hmm.. pernah sensei ke atas untuk menanyakannya tapi dia selalu tertutup," Balas Lady.

"Begitu rupanya," Ucap Erza lalu makan.

Mereka pun makan tanpa Jellal, selesai makan. Erza mencuci piring dan Lady menata piring yang sudah dibilas dengan air.

"Kok belum datang tu anak mau belajar apa ga," Gumam Erza.

"Apa aku harus ke atas? kan tadi Green-sensei kasih tugas kelompok.. malah satu kelompok dengan dia," Sambung Erza.

Akhirnya Erza pun memberanikan diri untuk naik ke lantai 2.

Ia pun mendengar suara dari pintu depan kamar Jellal.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan sensei.. ada melodi dari dalam kamar," Gumam Erza.

"Mengapa kau di depan kamarku?," Tanya Jellal yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya dan membuyarkan lamunan Erza.

"A.. aku.." Ucap Erza yang terpojok dengan keadaan.

"Udahlah ayo masuk sekalian kerjain tugas kelompok kan bahannya kebanyakan dari internet.. di kamarku ada komputer.." Jawab Jellal.

Lalu Erza pun masuk dilihatnya kamar Jellal seraya berkata "Bagaikan kapal pecah" Ungkapnya.

"Ini kan kamar sekaligus ruangan kerjaku.. ya pasti berantakan," Ucap Jellal seraya membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan.

"Kau bisa kan mencarinya?," Sambung Jellal bertanya.

"Bisa.. SMP tugasku penuh dengan bahan yang harus dicari di internet," Balas Erza.

"Itu komputernya," Ucap Jellal sambil menunjuk di balik kertas yang menumpuk.

"Ok.. udah bagaikan tempat jual ATK (Alat Tulis Kantor) ini" Ucap Erza.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Balas Jellal.

"Aku ga kerasan dengan tempat beerantakan.. kamu saja yang mencari.. biar aku beresin kamarmu," Keluh Erza yang tak kerasan dengan kamar Jellal yang berantakan.

"Baiklah," Jawab Jellal lalu duduk di depan komputernya sedangkan Erza membereskn kamar Jellal.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat menunjukkan jam 8 malam.

"Udah kelar" Say Erza lalu duduk bersandar di tumpukkan kertas.

"Kerjaanmu udah kelar?" Tanya Erza ke Jellal, namun tak dapat jawaban apapun, ia pun menatap Jellal.

"Ya ampun.. kok malah tidur," Sambung Erza yang melihat Jellal tidur di depan komputer.

Erza pun merangkul Jellal ke kasurnya.

"Berat amat," Keluh Erza.

Erza pun meletakkan Jellal ke kasurnya lalu ia pun melanjutkan tugas yang disuruh Green-sensei.

"Udah jam 9.. apa harus ku bangunin buat belajar ya.." Ucap Erza yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang ia cari di internet.

"Dingin, cuaca diluar mulai memburuk.." Sambung Erza lalu menutup jendela kamar Jellal.

"Ah... maaf aku ketiduran," Say Jellal yang terbangun.

"Iya tak apa-apa," Balas Erza.

"Ayo kita belajar," Ajak Erza, dapat anggukan dari Jellal yang masih mengantuk.

"Hm.. sudah kau cuci mukamu dulu sana," Ucap Erza yang melihat Jellal yang masih mengantuk.

"Iya" Balas Jellal lalu keluar mencuci muka di westafel di lantai 2.

Tiba-tiba byuuurrrr hujan lebat disertai kilat & guntur berkelanjutan turun dengan derasnya.

"Dingin.." Ucap Erza lalu mematikan AC di kamar Jellal.

"Kenapa belum balik-balik tuh anak.. udah 10 menit masa cuman cuci muka lama amat" Sambung Erza lalu ia keluar untuk menyusul Jellal.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Erza yang melihat Jellal terduduk di tepi westafel.

Jellal hanya diam sambil memegang kepalanya, gemetaran.

"Udah sini ayo ikut aku" Sambung Erza merangkul Jellal masuk ke kamar.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Gumam Erza dalam hati.

Setelah masuk ke kamar Jellal, "Ayo duduk..kau berat," Ucap Erza lalu menurunkan Jellal untuk duduk.

Jellal hanya gemetaran sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Erza lagi.

Jellal hanya diam tak berkata, wajahnya memucat, ketika mendengar guntur menggelegar, ia menutup teliganya.

"Ya sudah.. kita belajar ya.. besok Ipa Fisika" Sambung Erza.

Tiba-tiba Jellal memeluk Erza dari belakang.

"Please.. stay with me... i'm afraid.." Ucap Jellal dengan suara yang bergetar, "E.. Eh..." Cengo Erza.

"Jadi dia bronthophobia" Gumam Erza dalam hati.

"Can u stay with me?" Tanya Jellal seraya memeluk Erza erat.

"Ah.. yes i can" Jawab Erza, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ta.. tapi kita belajar dulu ya" Sambung Erza.

Mereka pun belajar.

Tiba-tiba jduarrr suara guntur yang keras lumayan memekakan telinga ane ._. .. eh telinga mereka XD.

Sontak Jellal pun memeluk Erza dengan erat.

"Ga salah lagi.. dia bronthophobia" Yakin Erza dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Jellal mengubah posisi.

(Teeett.. tett berbahaya-bahaya *suara robot, dibogem XD).

Sontak Erza kaget & berkata "Ke.. kenapa kau menindihku?" Tanyanya terbata-bata.

"I'm afraid.. belajarnya besok saja.." Ucap Jellal lalu memeluk Erza yang ditindihnya.

(Ga ada yang aneh-anehnya.. ok pembaca.. don't think negative thinking.. next).

"I... iya" Balas Erza mulai pusing dengan sikap pria brontophobia ini.

Terlihat dari remangnya lampu belajar wajah Erza memerah.

Mungkin ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Sedangkan Jellal.. "Mungkin aku bodoh atau gila.. tapi pelukan ini.. seperti pelukan ibu.. hangat.."Gumam Jellal dalam hati.

"Pelukan ini... bagaikan pelukan ayah,"Gumam Erza

"Sudah lama aku tak merasakan pelukan seperti ayah," Sambungnya.

Akhirnya Jellal pun tertidur sambil memeluk Erza.

Sedangkan Erza "Hah.. panas.. kenapa harus gini coba.." Gerutunya.

"Tapi aku ga tega melihatnya tadi" Sambung Erza pelan.

"Hah" Hela napas Erza.

"Harus beginikah kalo hujan? aku ga mau," Sambung Erza.

"Hadeh..." Say Erza lalu ia terdiam.

Jam menunjukkan jam 1.30 dini hari tapi hujan & petir masih belum kunjung reda.

Tapi salah satu dari mereka tak ada yang tenang tidur.

"Hah,, aku ga mau gini terus," Gerutu Erza.

"Apa harus ku bangunin ya?," Sambung Erza.

"A.. aku.. sa.. sayang.." Ngigau Jellal.

Degg... suara jantung Erza yang berdegup kencang mendengar ngigauan Jellal tapi Erza bergumam "Baka.. palingan dia berkata begitu karna memimpikan ayahnya".

Erza pun tidur kembali.

Kali ini mereka pun tertidur nyenyak.

Jam menunjukkan jam 4.30 pagi, Hujan pun sudah reda.

"Ah.. sudah reda rupanya..." Ucap Jellal terbangun seraya mengucek matanya.

"Hmm.. kasihan dia kutindih.." Sambung Jellal seraya tersenyum lalu duduk di depan komputernya.

"Ah.. jam berapa ini?" Ucap Erza terbangun lalu melihat jam dinding.

"Nani..? jam setengah lima pagi..?" Sambung Erza langsung membuka matanya lebar & bangkit dari lantai.

"Oh.. ohayou.." Balas Jellal.

"Sugoi.. kau mengerjakan sebanyak & sebagus ini dalam hitungan jam" Sambung Jellal sambil melihat hasil kerjaan Erza semalam.

"Itu udah ahli.. soalnya aku sering ke warnet ngerjain tugas sekalian belajar" Balas Erza.

"Ah.. owh... udah.." Ucap Jellal terpotong.

"Udah save ke flashdisk donk tinggal kumpul aja" Oleh Erza.

"Tak sia-sia aku sekelompok denganmu.. tinggal terima bersih.."Ucap Jellal sambil menshutdownkan komputernya.

"Ehh.. dasar.. awas aja entar.. udah aku mau masak dulu" Balas Erza lalu bangun dan menuju ke pintu namun langkahnya tertahan. "Arigatou soal semalam tadi, aku harap kau jangan memberitahukan mama" Ucap Jellal, wajahnya memerah.

"Ah.. Ba—baiklah, tapi kau harus patuh, mengerti?" Deal Erza, Jellal hanya mengangguk, lalu Erza pun turun untuk memasak.

"Hmm.. awan gelap lagi.." Say Jellal sambil membuka tirai jendelanya lalu ia pergi mandi.

Sedangkan Erza, "Aduh.. masak apa yang cepat coba?" Ucap kebingungan.

"Ah.. ini saja" Sambungnya mendapatkan ide.

Erza pun melanjutkan memasaknya.

"Erza tumben belum selesai... ini kan udh jam 5.30 pagi," Tanya Lady yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ah.. iya sensei.. keteledoran bangun siang.. ni baru selesai," Jawab Erza lalu mengambil handuk kemudian mandi.

Lady pun memakai pakaiannya di kamar.

"Ah.. sepi.." Ucap Jellal sambil merapikan dasinya.

Ia pun melihat meja makan dan dapur lalu membuka kulkas mengambil beberapa helai roti tawar, selai dan garnish.

Entah apa yang ia lakukan.

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka pun duduk makan, "Kita belajar nanti pas berangkat" Ucap Erza sebelum makan.

"Hmm.. baiklah.." Balas Jellal.

"Sushi.. nyam.." Say Lady.

"Apaan ini?" Tanya Jellal melihat lauk hari ini. (XD)

"Ah.. ano.. itu.. karna aku ketiduran.. aku buat telur dadar kelinci.. makanan waktu aku kelas 6 SD," Jawab Erza.

"Wah.. manisnya" Ucap Lady lalu memakannya.

Erza pun melanjutkan makannya, sedangkan Jellal hanya diam.

"Kenapa Jellal? kok ga makan?" Tanya Lady.

"Ga selera makan ma.." Jawab Jellal.

"Lah.. kenapa? masakan Erza kan enak" Tanya Lady lagi.

"Aku makan sushinya aja" Jawab Jellal lalu memakan sushinya.

"Kenapa ga makan telur dadarnya?" Tanya Erza yang angkat bicara.

"Karna.." Jawab Jellal ragu.

"Apa?" Tanya Erza lagi.

"Saking sama manisnya dengan kelinci.. aku tak berani memakannya" Jawab Jellal blush.

"Uhuk.. uhukk.." Sedak Lady & Erza. (Ngakak.. XD)

"Ahhahaaa" Tawa Erza terbahak-bahak.

Lady hanya tersenyum saja mendengar kata-kata Jellal, sedangkan Jellal hanya diam membisu.

"Ah.. ok.. ok.. aduh.. gara-gara dirimu sakit perutku.." Say Erza lalu tertawa lagi.

"Sudahlah.. aku tak mampu makan lagi.." Sambung Erza lalu ia berdiri.

"E.. erza" Ucap Jellal.

"Tolong cucikan piringku" Sambung Jellal.

" Ah.. ok" Balas Erza lalu mengambil piring Jellal kemudian mencucinya.

"Mama udah selesai makan.." Ucap Lady ke Jellal.

"Ah.. selesai" Say Erza yang selesai mencuci piring.

"Wah.. telur dadarnya sisa satu" Sambung Erza.

"Umm.. buat sensei aja" Say Lady.

"Jangann..." Teriak Jellal tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? manis ya? hahaha" Ucap Erza lalu bangkit lagi tertawanya. (-_-)

"Umm. boleh untukku aja?" Balas Jellal.

"Ah.. begitu.. boleh" Say Erza.

"Tapi.." Balas Jellal lagi.

"Apa?" Tanya Erza penasaran.

"Taruh saja di kulkas.. nanti sore pulang dari sekolah.. ada sesuatu yang ingin ku perbuat.." Jawab Jellal. (Terkadang sifat Jellal itu susah ditebak -_-d)

"Ah.. ok" Ucap Erza lalu menaruhnya ke kulkas.

"Sudah ayo.. kita siap-siap berangkat" Ajak Lady.

"Siap sensei" "Ya ma" Ucap Erza & Jellal bersamaan.

Dalam perjalanan, "Hari ini IPA.. sebutkan Satuan internasional panjang, berat, volume, kecepatan cahaya.." Ajar Erza ke Jellal.

"Hmm.." Gumam Jellal seraya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Masa ga tahu? itukan pelajaran kelas 1 SMP" Balas Erza.

"Eh.. anak-anak.. " Ucap Lady memotong pembicaraan.

"Iya sensei" Jawab Erza.

"Berhubung sensei sebagai panitia dansa nanti... sensei.." Ucap Lady namun terpotong.

"Astaga.. aku ga ingat.. aduh harus kasih tahu anak-anak ini.." Oleh Erza.

"Iya Erza.. karna sensei sebagai panitia pesta dansa nanti sensei akan pergi awal & kalian pergi berdua aja ya" Ucap Lady.

"Apa?" Balas Erza & Jellal serentak.

"Kenapa? ada masalah?" Tanya Lady balik.

"Ga ada" Jawab mereka berdua.

"Ya sudah.. ni tempat kalian biasa turun disini ya" Say Lady.

"Iya hati-hati sensei" Jawab Erza.

Jellal hanya diam, entah memikirkan sesuatu/ buyar. "Kenapa harus pergi dengan wanita bikin dongkol ini" Keluhnya.

To be contiunued

Hoaaah, kelar juga ni fic, hayo jangan mikir aneh-aneh di pertengahan part ini ya, ok kalian mungkin masih bingung dengan istilah Brontophobia, brontophobia adalah phobia yang dialami seseorang yang takut dengan hujan , petir.

Nah menambah ilmu untuk kalian ^^

Mohon reviewnya minna, tanpa review kalian, semangat saya juga menurun untuk melanjutkannya.

Sudah dulu yaa.. jaa ashita nee~~~ :3


	7. Chapter 7

Kebencian menjadi cinta

Chapter VII "Dance Party"

Disclaimer : Hiro mashima-sama tapi fic ini punya saya :P

Genre: Romance, school life

Rated: T

A/N : Hola , kembali lagi dengan saya XD

Author gaje nan berisik (?)

Dikarenakan saya sudah semi hiatus, mungkin akan lama updatenya, mohon para reader yang menunggu fanfic ini mohon bersabar ^^

Ok, saya langsung saja membalas review dari anda-anda yang sudi mereview fanfic yang jauh dari kesempurnaan ini.

Erza S-Class Mage : Brontophobia itu phobia takut akan petir dan kilat ^^

Azusa Vermillion : Ok azusa san, makasih sudah mau mereview, ^^

Yosh kelar, saatnya lanjut,,~ RnR please~~

Warning : OOC, Abal alur, Terpaku pada percakapan, Typo, etc

LOADING

.

.

Hate To Love! Chapter 7

Sepulang sekolah .. Author cepatin ._.d

"Yuk pulang" Ajak Jellal.

"Eh,, tapi hari ini aku tak mengajar" Balas Erza.

"Gak apa-apa.. sekalian kita belajar mengulang pelajaran" Jawab Jellal.

"Hmm.. baiklah" Say Erza.

Mereka pun pulang dengan bus.

Di dalam busnya, "Itu tempat duduk kosong" Tunjuk Jellal.

"Ayo" Ajak Erza.

"Hmm" Balas Jellal.

Mereka berdua pun duduk di bangku bus itu.

"Hah.. aku lelah" Ucap Erza.

"Aku.. eh" Balas Jellal terpotong karena Erza tidur bersandar di bahunya.

"Aku juga lelah.. tapi karena ini tidurlah sejenak Erza.." Sambung Jellal lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Erza namun ia tak tidur.

Dia malah tersenyum lebar mengingat kejadian tdi.

**FLASH BACK ON**

"Teng-teng" Suara bel berbunyi tanda "Istirahat.. tapi aku ga bawa bekal" Ucap Erza pundung.

(Terima nasibmu.. author ga mau kasih kau makan.. (~'p')~ *digaplok XD)

"Ini" Say Jellal sambil menyodorkan sekotak bekal berwarna biru.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Erza.

"Sandwich.. ambillah selagi belum dilihat mereka" Jawab Jellal.

"Baiklah.. tapi dirimu?" Tanya Erza lagi.

"Ada sekotak lagi di tasku.." Jawab Jellal sambil mengambil sekotak bekalnya dari tas.

"Ini.. bukan untuk mengerjaiku kan?" Tanya Erza curiga.

"Tidak.. gara-gara tugas Green-sensei.. kau sampai tak membuat bekal makanya aku buatin" Jawab Jellal lalu memakan sandwichnya.

"Hm.. ok.. ok" Say Erza.

"Tapi sebelum makan.. kau harus janji dulu" Balas Jellal.

"Ga ikhlas itu namanya.. janji apa?" Tanya Erza mendengus pelan.

"Makan bekalnya.. disini.." Jawab Jellal.

Zeref yang dari tadi curiga melihat mereka, datang ke bangku Erza & berkata "Dibuatin Jellal ya?".

"Eh.." Ucap Erza kaget mendengar suara Zeref ada di belakangnya.

"Woiiii.. minna... Erza dapat bekal dari Jellal" Teriak Zeref.

Sekelas pun histeris mendengar perkataan Zeref terutama para wanita.

"Kyaa.. Jellal kun jahat tak pernah membuatkan aku bekal.." Say wanita ganjen itu.

"Kau.. beraninya merebut Jellal kun dariku mentang-mentang kau duduk di sebelahnya.." Ucap wanita lain lalu menunjuk Erza.

Erza hanya diam kemudian ia bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu melihat wanita-wanita itu dengan pandangan tajam lalu berkata dengan tenang "Kalau kalian ingin ambil saja.. aku kenyang" Balas Erza lalu keluar seketika kelas pun hening & Zeref langsung mengejar Erza.

"Akhirnya aku duduk denganmu ya Je.." Ucap wanita itu terpotong oleh Jellal.

"Kalian hanya bisa buat aku muak.. menyebalkan" Bentak Jellal lalu membawa tas & bekalnya keluar.

"Eh Erza.. tunggu" Ucap Zeref yang mengejar Erza di koridor sekolah.

Erza hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Gomenasai" Sambung Zeref.

"Tak apa.. lagi pula mungkin kau terkejut dengan kejadian tadi" Jawab Erza tertawa pelan.

"Benarkah?"Tanya Zeref.

"Iya.. sudah sana nanti bekalmu dijahilin sama teman-temanmu" Jawab Erza.

"Arigatou Erza" Balas Zeref.

"Douita" Ucap Erza, Zeref pun meninggalkan Erza sendirian di koridor sekolah.

Erza pun pergi ke taman belakang sekolah, 'Kriukkk' Suara perut Erza berbunyi, sedangkan yang kelaparan hanya memegang perutnya.

"Heii" Suara yang tak asing & membuyarkan Erza yang fokus pada perutnya ternyata..

"Jellal ada apa?" Tanya Erza.

"Aku mencarimu keliling sekolah malah gak dipersilahkan duduk.." Jawab Jellal ngos-ngosan seraya duduk.

"Maaf-maaf" Balas Erza.

"Ini makanlah bekalku.. maaf.. perempuan bodoh itu menuduhmu" Ucap Jellal.

"Eh" Say Erza kaget.

"Ok.. ok.. bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Erza.

"Sandwich yang ku buat ada 2 satu untukku dan satu untukmu.. adil kan?" Jawab Jellal.

"Hmm" Gumam Erza.

"Taman belakang selalu sepi mungkin.. hanya kita berdua yang ada disini" Ucap Jellal memandangi langit.

"Eh.." Seketika pipi Erza merona.

"Hahaha.. mengapa memerah.. lagi pula aku tak berbuat apapun" Balas Jellal tertawa melihat wajah Erza memerah merona.

"Mendokusei Jellal!" Teriak Erza.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

"Ternyata si cerewet memerah lucu juga" Gumam Jellal dalam hati lalu duduk biasa lagi.

"Erza udah mau sampai.. ayo bangun" Ucap Jellal seraya membangunan Erza.

"Ah.. iya.." Balas Erza.

"Eh.. maaf-maaf.. aku kecapekan jadi begitu" Sambung Erza tersadar ia tertidur bersandar di bahu Jellal.

"Gak apa-apa.. stop. udah yuk turun" Ajak Jellal.

"Umm." Say Erza.

Jellal & Erza akhirnya turun.

"Sudahlah gak apa-apa kok jangan terlalu dipikirkan.." Ucap Jellal memulai pembicaraan yang melihat Erza mennduk terus selama perjalanan.

"Ah maaf soal tadi" Balas Erza.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karna masalah semalam.. hingga kau tak bisa tidur & tertidur di bus" Jelas Jellal panjang lebar.

"Seharusnya aku tak begitu.. tapi di waktu itu aku takut sekali" Sambung Jellal yang terasa bergetar suaranya.

"Kau brontophobiakan?" Tanya Erza.

"Iya.. tapi jangan beritahukan ke ibuku" Jawab Jellal menunduk.

"Dugaanku benar" Gumam Erza dalam hati.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Erza.

"Aku.. aku takut ibu khawatir" Jawab Jellal.

"Tapi ga gini juga kan? jadi selama ini tanpaku kau seperti itu & tak ada yang mengetahuinya" Balas Erza.

Jellal hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi aku sekarang ga perlu takut.." Sambung Jellal.

"Aku gak setiap hari bisa menemanimu" Ucap Erza yang mengerti sepertinya Jellal membutuhkannya pada saat hujan.

"Setiap manusia pasti bisa mati" Sambungnya.

"Aku tahu itu" Jawab Jellal.

" Ya sudah begini saja kau therapy saja atau membiasakan diri dengan petir atau kilat mungkin bisa menghilangkan phobiamu" Saran Erza.

"Hmm. mungkin nanti akan ku coba" Balas Jellal.

"Enak ya pulang awal" Ucap Jellal mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Enak? gak juga" Jawab Erza.

"Hah.. tu udah nyampe yuk.." Balas Jellal terpotong.

"Okaeri" Oleh Lady.

"Oh sensei tadaima" Jawab Erza.

"Kata mama mau berangkat awal?" Tanya Jellal.

"Ibukan juga ada tugas lain" Jawab Lady manyun.

"Tugas apa sensei?" Tanya Erza.

"Ya menghias kamulah nak" Jawab Lady.

"Dah yuk masuk.. mandi terus Erza nanti sensei riasin.. " Ajak Lady.

"Iya sensei" Balas Erza.

Mereka pun mengikuti perintah Lady.

Dengan seulas handuk berwarna pink itu "Ah sensei aku sudah.." Ucap Erza keluar kamar mandi lalu ditarik Lady.

"Ayo nak cepat.. waktu sensei gak lama nih mau ke sekolah" Balas Lady.

"Iya sensei" Jawab Erza.

Erza pun dirias Lady di kamar. Sedangkan Jellal,

"Ah.. pintu kamar mandi udah kebuka gantian aku mandi" Ucapnya lalu ia mandi.

"Erza pakai baju yang ini kan?" Tanya Lady.

"Hmm.." Balas Erza.

Erza pun memakai baju itu.

"Wah cantiknya" Ucap Lady terkesima.

"Hehehe" Tawa Erza.

"Nah.. sekarang sensei dandanin" Balas Lady seraya membuka kotak kosmetiknya.

"Banyak banget" Jawab Erza.

"Heheh itu harus Erza" Say Lady lalu Erza pun dirias.

30 menit kemudian, jam menunjukkan jam 5 sore.

"Selesai" Ucap Lady.

"Wah Erza cantik sekali" Puji Lady.

"Sensei terlalu memuji" Balas Erza.

Sedangkan Jellal, "Selesai mandi juga.. eh apa ini?" Ucapnya melihat baju yang ada di tempat tidurnya.

"Ini baju yang disuruh ibu pakai" Sambungnya melihat memo di baju itu.

Jellal pun memakai baju itu lalu turun ke lantai 1.

"Tara.. gimana penampilan Erza, nak?" Tanya Lady ke Jellal yang baru turun dari lantai 2.

"Eh" Sejenak Jellal terkesima lalu bersikap kembali biasa lagi sambil berkata "Cantik ma..".

"Heheh.. anak mama terkesima Erza kan memang cantik" Balas Lady.

"Sensei" Ucap Erza.

Sedangkan Jellal hanya terdiam membisu.

"Hah.. jam 5.30 sore sensei harus cepat.. Kalian makan aja dulu sedikit nanti pergi naik motor aja.. maaf sensei harus cepat.. bye.." Pamit Lady lalu pergi.

"Sensei" Panggil Erza tapi tak dihiraukan Lady.

"Ya sudah,, kita makan saja dulu" Ucap Jellal lalu ke meja makan.

Mereka pun makan.

"Tanpa ibu gak rame" Say Jellal.

"Hmm.." Gumam Erza.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang.

Selesai makan, "Ni cuciin piringku" Ucap Jellal.

Erza pun langsung mencuci piring Jellal & mencucinya.

"Oya telur dadarnya" Ucap Jellal lalu membuka kulkas.

"Untung saja masih bagus" Sambungnya seraya mengambil telur keluar dari kulkas.

Ia pun mengambil kamera lalu memotretnya.

"Ouh.. ini maunya simpan cuman buat dipotret aja" Say Erza melihat tingkah Jellal

"Eh maaf-maaf.. aku suka memotret benda unik tak bernyawa" Balas Jellal.

"Lagi pula ini bisa dibungkus & jadi pajangan kan lucu" Sambungnya.

"Iya dah iya" Jawab Erza malas melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Wah udah jam 6 .. yuk bergegas.." Balas Jellal melihat jam tangannya lalu menyimpan telur dadar itu ke kulkas kembali & kameranya disimpan ke lemari.

"Eh tunggu.."Ucap Erza.

"Rapikan dasimu" Sambung Erza.

"Iya.." Balas Jellal lalu merapikan dasinya.

"Erza" Panggil Jellal.

"Apa?" Tanya Erza.

"Bantuin aku ngerapiin dasiku.. agak sulit ni" Jawab Jellal.

"Hmm.. ok.. ok" Ucap Erza lalu merapikan dasi Jellal.

Jellal hanya diam lalu terbesit dalam pikirannya sesuatu.

"Baka.. jangan mengkhayal yang aneh-aneh" Gumam dalam hati.

"Eh Erza.." Ucap Jellal terbata-bata.

"Apa?" Tanya Erza.

"Kau bawa topeng buat pesta nanti? katanya kan pakai topeng" Jawab Jellal.

"Owh iya ada kok" Balas Erza.

"Nah selesai" Sambung Erza selesai merapikan dasi Jellal.

"Iya ayo kita bergegas" Ucap Jellal seraya mengambil kunci motornya.

"Hmm.." Balas Erza mengangguk.

Mereka pun ke garasi.

Sesampai mereka di garasi, " Jellal ban motornya kempes" Ucap Erza sambil melihat ban motor kawasaki RR bewarna hitam.

(Keren motornya tapi kok kempes XP # Ditabok author XD)

"Ah.. kenapa di saat yang ga tepat sih?" Balas Jellal menendang ban motornya.

"Duh gimana nih.. udah jam 6 malam.. acaranya kan jam 7" Jawab Erza gelisah.

"Ya kalo gini terpaksa dorong ke bengkel dekat sini.." Say Jellal.

"Tapi.. apa keburu? nih aja tinggal sejam ke sekolah. makan waktu 35 menit" Tanya Erza.

"Harus.. mending terlambat.. daripada ga sama sekali, dihukum lagi" Jawab Jellal.

"Ini pakailah.." Sambung Jellal memakaikan jasnya ke Erza.

"Udara malam gak sehat, doronglah dari belakang" Ucap Jellal lagi.

"Eh.. i... iya" Balas Erza salah tingkah lalu mendorong motor ke bengkel terdekat.

Sedangkan Lady.. "Apa yang mereka lakuin ya dengan motor yang kempes itu" Gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

(Lady iseng XD (y))

**FLASH BACK ON**

"Dah Erza..." Ucap Lady seraya melambaikan tangan lalu ke garasi.

"Nah ini tugas keduaku .." Ucap Lady seraya menyeringai.

Ia pun mengempeskan ban belakang motor kawasaki RR itu.

"Nah selesai.. mumpung anak-anak gak pada ngeliat aku.. ya harus cepat ni..."Ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan mobill merchedes benznya lalu pergi.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

Kembali lagi ke Jellal & Erza.

"Pak.. apa udah tu nambalnya?" Tanya Erza yang dari tadi ga tenang.

"Sebentar lagi nona" Jawab penambal itu.

"Biasa aja kali.. jangan gelisah begitu, kenapa?" Tanya Jellal santai.

"Duh.. aku takut dihukum ini aja udah jam 6.35" Jawab Erza.

"Buat apa takut? kamu kan biasanya sering terlambat" Balas Jellal slow.

"Ish.. nyebelin banget sih.. itu karna dulu aku itu sibuk tahu.." Ucap Erza seraya menjewer telinga Jellal kemudian diputarnya. (Kejam xD)

"Aww.. iya aduh sakit..." Erang Jellal kesakitan.

"Makanya ngomong dipikir dulu" Say Erza.

"Iya-iya maaf" Balas Jellal mengusap telinganya yang memerah.

"Tuan.. nambalnya sudah selesai" Ucap penambal itu.

Mereka pun segera membayar.

"Ayo ini sudah 6.40" Ucap Erza lalu naik ke motor kawasaki RR itu & memakai helm.

"Hmm. ayo.." Balas Jellal lalu menghidupkan motornya lalu pergi ke pesta dansa.

Sesampainya di pesta dansa. "Waduhh.. udah ramai banget" Ucap Erza.

"Kita terlambat 5 menit" Sambung Erza melepaskan helm, jaket Jellal.

"Iya" Balas Jellal.

"Ini jasmu , topengmu" Jawab Erza.

"Iya" Say Jellal lalu memakai jas & topengnya begitupun dengan Erza, ia pun memakai topeng.

"Oiya.. apapun yang terjadi jangan jauh-jauh dariku" Ucap Jellal.

"Ehmm.. ba.. baiklah" Balas Erza terbata-bata.

"Yuk masuk " Ajak Jellal.

"Hmm.." Jawab Erza mengangguk.

Mereka pun masuk, "Nah yang disana" Teriak seseorang dari podium menunjuk Jellal & Erza yang memakai topeng.

"Sensei.." "Mama" Ucap Jellal & Erza maju serentak tapi pelan.

"Maju ke depan" Sambung Lady.

Akhirnya Jellal & Erza maju ke depan tempat pentas.

"Berhubung kalian paling terakhir & terlambat 5 menit datang ke party dance ini, kalian akan dihukum" Ucap Lady.

Sontak Erza & Jellal langsung kaget , berkeringat digin di balik topeng mereka.

"Apa yang sensei pikirin?" Gumam Erza dalam hati.

"Aku tahu yang ngempesin ban motor .. pasti si yang mau ngasih hukuman.. rupanya pengerjain berencana" Gumam Jellal dalam hati.

(Hahaha ngakak XD (Lady yang dimaksud) ).

"Dan hukuman kalian adalah..." Say Lady.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hola, apa hukuman sebenarnya yang akan menimpa mereka berdua XD

Lady sangat iseng, yosh, next chapter 8, sabar menunggu yaa ^0^


	8. Chapter 8

Kebencian Menjadi Cinta

Chapter 8 "Dance Party part 2 "

Disclaimer: Hiro mashima-sama namun fanfic ini punya saya :3

Genre: Romance, school life

Rated: T

Hahaah maaf" vacuum lama minna, ~ Saya sibuk dengan tugas-tugas sekolah yang lain

Nah btw langsung saja author lanjutin saja ya sebelum itu, saya balas review anda semua ^^

Ayane75 : Hoho, haik desu ojou ^0^ thanks reviewnya :3

Himiki-chan : Hahahha XD maybe, thanks reviewnya :3

Kuze Scarlet Fernandes : Hoho XD makasih atas menunggunya XDv thanks reviewnya :3

Alicia Marianne : Hohoh XD thanks reviewnya :3

yume sora : Aye!~ thanks reviewnya :3

Nah, kelar saatnya back to story, mohon Reviewnya ya karna tanpa review kalian fanfic ini belum tentu saya bisa melanjutkannya.

"Dan hukuman kalian adalah..." Ucap Lady. ( #sound attack : cheng neng - neng XD XD)

Jellal dan Erza mulai tak tenang karna mendengar perkataan Lady tadi.

"Makan 1 pocky berdua" Sambung Lady.

Serentak Jellal dan Erza terkejut setengah mati (?)

Perempuan-perempuan yang tahu itu Jellal pun protes.

"Hukuman apa itu sensei?.. ga adil.." Teriak perempuan-perempuan dengan istilah fans untuk Jellal itu. (?)

"Sensei aku ga rela.." Sambung salah satu perempuan gaje itu . (Njisssss author lhatnya -_-.. lebay)

"Kalian mau ikut pesta dansa dengan peraturanku sebagai panitia.. atau keluarr" Tegas Lady.

Sejenak mereka terdiam.

"Nah ini dia pockynya" Ucap Lady tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

Dengan salah tingkahnya dan groginya Jellal pun mengambil 1 pocky itu.

"Ok.. lalu begini .." Sambung Lady sambil menuntun tangan Jellal melingkar di leher Erza.

"Ma, ini keterlaluan.." Balas Jellal pelan.

"Nah ini pockynya" Perintah Lady tak peduli dengan ucapan anaknya itu lalu memasukkan pocky ke mulutnya agar diam.

"Nah yang wanitanya.." Balas Lady lalu menuntun tangan Erza ke pinggang Jellal.

"Dipegang ya.." Sambung Lady.

"Sensei.. i.. ini memalukann.." Ucap Erza pelan.

"Nah .. kita kasih tepuk tangan buat mereka" Teriak Lady pake toa (?)

Mereka berdua mulai salah tingkah dan memerah di balik topengnya.

"Gimana nih?" Tanya Erza pelan.

Jellal hanya diam malah menyuruh Erza untuk makan pocky bersamanya dengan memajukan pockynya menyentuh ke bibir Erza. (Like dies author XD)

"Kau bukan memberikan solusi" Sambung Erza lalu memakan ujung pocky itu.

Lady yang iseng lalu memotret mereka berdua.

"Ayo dimakan bareng" Teriak Lady.

"Ini tujuan tugasku" Ucap Lady dengan senyuman devil (?) XD

Jellal pun memulai dengan gigitan pertama lalu diikuti dengan Erza.

Semakin dekat dan dekat hingga wajah mereka hampir bertemu tinggal beberapa cm lagi.

Erza yang tak mampu lagi lalu mematahkan pocky itu lalu melahapnya sambil membalikkan badan seraya menutup mulut dan pipinya yang memerah kemudian mengunyah pocky itu, begitu pun dengan Jellal.

Sedangkan wanita-wanita ganjen itu langsung siap-siap entah apa yang mereka tunggu.

Erza yang sontak tak dapat menahan malu langsung turun dari tempat pentas dan berlari ke belakang sambil menerobos orang-orang yang menghadangnya.

"Nah opening pesta dansanya udah selesai sekarang waktunya untuk berpesta.." Teriak Lady ke penonton.

Jellal hanya diam lalu turun dari tempat pentas.

"Jellal.. ayo berdansa denganku" Sapa wanita ganjen itu.

"Jellal itu dansa denganku" Ucap wanita lain sambil mengandeng tangan Jellal.

"Maaf aku harus ke belakang" Balas Jellal dingin lalu melepaskan tangan wanita itu kemudian pergi.

Sedangkan Erza... "Uhhhh sensei hukumannya ada-ada aja" Ucapnya.

"Hai nona.. maukah berdansa denganku?" Ucap seorang pria berambut pirang menghampiri Erza.

"Ah.. nona dansalah denganku" Ajak seorang pria lain.

"Maaf ia berdansa denganku" Ucap Jellal yang menghampiri Erza lalu menariknya ke tempat dansa.

"Apa-apaan? sakit tau" Keluh Erza.

"Sudah ku bilangkan apapun yang terjadi jangan jauh-jauh dariku?" Say Jellal.

"I,, iya tapi ada 1 masalah" Balas Erza.

"Apa?" Tanya Jellal.

"A.. aku ga pandai dansa.." Jawab Erza menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Hah.. begitu ya.." Ucap Jellal.

" Sebetulnya aku juga ga terlalu ngerti soal dansa" Sambung Jellal santainya. (GUBRAKKKK)

"Ya ampunn.." Ucap Erza memegang kepalanya.

"Ya sudahlah.. gini aja kita belajar melihat orang dulu baru kita coba" Saran Jellal.

"Hmm.." Gumam Erza sambil memandangi orang yang berdansa.

"Pertama gini" Ucap Jellal menyontohi pasangan yang baru dansa.

"Eh.. gomen.. aku nyontohin pasangan dansa itu" Ujar Jellal yang tadi tak menyadari ia memegang pinggang Erza.

"Tak apa-apa.. untuk hari ini saja" Balas Erza lalu memegang pundak Jellal.

"Hmm.. baiklah.." Jawab Jellal lalu memegang pinggang Erza.

"Tanganmu" Sambung Jellal.

"Iya" Ucap Erza lalu memegang tangan Jellal dan bergandengan.

Mereka lalu berdansa. Memulai satu, dua langkah

"Aduh.. kau menginjak kakiku" Keluh Erza yang terinjak kakinya oleh Jellal.

"Maaf-maaf.." Ucap Jellal lalu berdansa satu, dua, tiga..

"Aduh kau menginjak kaki kiriku.." Seru Jellal kesakitan.

"Gomen-gomen" Balas Erza.

"Udah-udah ayo kita lebih serius" Ucap Jellal, sedangkan Erza hanya mengangguk pelan.

Akhirnya mereka pun bisa berdansa dengan baik, asyiknya di tengah dansa mereka, tiba-tiba Jellal dan Erza berpindah pasangan.

Jellal berpasangan dengan seseorang wanita berambut coklat sedangkan Erza berpasangan dengan pria berambut hitam.

"Wah-wah senang sekali bisa berdansa dengan anakku" Ucap wanita yang berdansa dengan Jellal.

"Mama" Ucap Jellal.

"Kayaknya ada cinta bersemi di pesta dansa" Sindir Lady yang memakai topeng.

"Ngomong apa? Ga mungkin aku suka sama dia ,, soal ban itu mama kan yang kempesin?" Balas Jellal.

"Aduh-aduh ketahuan juga ya" Jawab Lady dengan nada ejeknya.

"Dasar mama itu kan pengerjain berencana" Keluh Jellal.

"Tapi dari raut muka anakku ini senang dengan hukuman yang diberikan oleh mama" Balas Lady.

"Aku senang darimana? memalukan tahu" Jawab Jellal kesal.

"Kamu suka kan sama Erza?" Tanya Lady penasaran.

"Mama berpikiran aneh.. o iya ngomong-ngomong mama dansa dengan siapa itu?" Tanya Jellal mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh itu Zeref" Jawab Lady.

"Oh" Say Jellal memutar pasangan dengan Erza lagi.

"Jellal" Say Erza yang berdansa lagi dengan Jellal.

"Aku gak kerasan berdansa dengan orang lain jadi ngerasa aneh" Balas Jellal.

"Hmm.. by the way siapa yang berdansa denganmu tadi?" Tanya Erza.

"Itu mama" Jawab Jellal.

"Nani? pantes tadi ngomong akrab" Ucap Erza sweatdrop.

"Iya.. tadi kau berdansa dengan Zeref ya?" Tanya Jellal.

"Iya.. ko tahu?" Tanya Erza.

"Dari mama tahunya" Jawab Jellal.

"Owh" Say Erza lalu mereka berdansa lagi.

Sesaat mereka hening, "Eh.. mau cari makanan dulu?" Tanya Jellal yang membuka pembicaraan di sela terdiamnya mereka.

"Boleh juga" Jawab Erza lalu berhenti melangkahkan kakinya untuk berdansa.

Mereka pun menghentikan dansa."Yuk cari makan" Ajak Jellal sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke Erza.

"Hmm..." Gumam Erza.

"Aku gak mau gandengan denganmu.. takut perempuan-perempuanmu marah" Sambung Erza yang tahu mau Jellal.

"Oh.. maaf .. tapi aku ga bisa" Ucap Jellal lalu menarik tangan Erza dan menggandengnya.

"A.. apa-apaan sih.. sakit tahu" Keluh Erza yang ingin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jellal.

"Owh.. jadi Je-kun tertarik sama gadis cupu ini" Say seseorang wanita tiba-tiba menghardik dan memandang Erza dengan tatapan rendah.

"Hei perempuan tolol.. ga usah dekat-dekat Je-kun.. karna ia cuma milikku" Sambungnya.

"Ka.. kauu.." Ucap jellal terpotong.

"Biar aku yang membereskannya" Oleh Erza.

"Eh.. sok-sokan kau jadi sekarang cupu.. jadi orang ngerebut.. aww..." Ucap wanita itu terpotong lalu berteriak keras.

"Maaf nona.. saya dan hanya teman dan tak lebih.. ngerti? seharusnya anda yang malu.. toh Jellal tak menyukai anda" Oleh Erza yang geram tak mampu menahan emosinya lagi lalu menuang minumannya ke muka wanita itu.

"Berani sekali kau" Balas wanita itu ingin menampar Erza tapi ditahan Jellal.

"Pergilah.. muak aku melihatmu" Ucap Jellal angkat bicara.

Semua orang pun memandang ke arah mereka termasuk Lady.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Lady yang datang ke TKP (?) tanpa topengnya.

"Ini sensei.." Tuduh mereka satu sama lain.

" Sudah cukup" Tegas Lady.

"Tenang.. sekarang cuci mukamu" Sambung Lady ke wanita itu ... lalu wanita itu pun mencuci mukanya di ruang toilet.

"Untuk kalian jangan buat kegaduhan lagi" Ucap Lady ke Erza dan Jellal.

"Baik sensei" Balas Jellal dan Erza.

Keadaan pun menjadi tenang kembali. Jellal dan Erza pun makan makanan yang telah disuguhkan. Tiba saatnya di penghujung acara.

"Ayo anak-anak.. ada pengumumuman.. harap dengar" Teriak Lady kayak rocker (?)

Para murid termasuk Erza dan Jellal pun mendekat ke tempat pentas.

"Setiap tahun ada pesta dansa.. dan pesta ini bkan sembarang pesta tapi lomba dansa oleh karna itu sensei akan mengumumumkan siapa KING and QUEEN OF DANCE PARTY kita kali ini" Ucap Lady.

"Hah.. permainan bodoh dibuat mama" Ucap Jellal ke Erza.

"Hahah.. ga juga.. aku juga ga tertarik" Balas Erza.

"Itu yang disana" Sambung Lady yang menunjuk Erza dan Jellal.

Semua pun memandang ke arah mereka berdua.

Erza dan Jellal hanya melongok seraya menunjuk mereka sendiri. (kalo dibayangin ngakak XD)

"Iya kalian.. ayo beri sambutan meriah buat king and queen of dance party kita" Say Lady.

Lalu mereka semua bertepuk tangan.

"Gimana nih.. sensei ada-ada aja" Ucap Erza yang agak kagok dengan situasi ini.

"Gak apa-apa... ayo ke depan.." Ajak Jellal.

"Ba.. baiklah,," Balas Erza kemudian mereka naik ke podium.

"Ini penghargaan buat kalian" Say lady lalu memberikan lencana dan mahkota untuk mereka berdua.

"Nah berikan sambutan meriah buat Queen and King of dance party kita " Teriak Lady.

Mereka pun bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

"Nah King and Queen buka topeng kalian" Say Lady.

Mereka pun membuka topeng mereka dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika dibuka ternyata Erza dan Jellal sontak saja seluruh orang yang mengenal mereka pun berteriak dan bersorak riuh karna mereka tahu Erza dan Jellal adalah dog and cat yang sering bertengkar. XD

"Duh aku malu.." Ucap Erza salah tingkah.

"Udah .. gak apa-apa" Balas Jellal.

"Eh.. buat memeriahkan acara malam ini.. apa King & queen ingin memainkan alat musik di belakang yang sudah disediakan?" Tanya Lady di sela teriakan penonton gaje (?).

"Boleh juga" Ucap Jellal lalu mengambil biola yang ada di sudut kiri ditaruh manis di atas kursi.

"Kau mau ambil apa?" Tanya Jellal ke Erza.

"Umm.. aku ambil piano aja" Jawab Erza lalu ia duduk berhadapan sang detingan musik, piano.

"Emangnya bisa?" Tanya Jellal seakan tak percaya.

"Bisa lah.. kebetulan di SMP ku ada piano tua ya.. aku belajar aja.." Jawab Erza dengan mantap.

"Hmm.. kalo begitu.. mainin lagu Hero by mariah carey bisa?" Tanya Jellal lagi.

"Bisa" Jawab Erza singkat.

Mereka pun memainkan alat musik itu hingga tercipta melodi yang sangat merdu.

Jari lentik Erza menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan anggunnya sedangkan Jellal menghayati permainan biolanya .

Melodi lagu itu bersatu menghasilkan nada yang indah.

"Jadi ini melodi ini yang slalu terngiang di telingaku ketika berada di depan kamar Jellal" Batin Lady dan Erza bersamaan.

Seketika wanita ganjen itu berteriak menyoraki Jellal (Ancor dahhh -_-)

Mereka pun bermain alat musik mereka hingga selesai dan ditemani tepuk tangan meriah para pendengar yang terpesona oleh permainan musik mereka.

Seketika mereka membungkukan badan dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Mereka pun turun dan.."Mau berdansa sekali lagi princess rese?" Ajak Jellal seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah prince nyebelin.. untuk sekali ini aja" Balas Erza lalu memegang tangan Jellal kemudian berdansa.

"Oh iya..." Say Erza yang tengah asyik berdansa dengan Jellal.

"Apa Erza?" Tanya Jellal yang melihat ekspresi Erza berubah.

"AHH tidakk.. maaf aku harus ke belakang sebentar..." Jawab Erza lalu pergi.

Ia pergi bukan ke belakang melainkan menemui seseorang.

"Ingat Erza sehabis pesta dansa.. temui aku di taman belakang sekolah.. ada yang ingin ku bicarakan" Ingat Erza dengan percakapan orang itu.

"Aduhh.. aku lupa tadi.." Say Erza lalu berlari ke belakang sekolah.

Tiba-tiba Erza disergap oleh 2 orang yang tidak dikenal.

Erza yang disergap tak mampu menyerang & ia pun dibius hingga tak sadarkan diri dan dibawa ke suatu tempat.

"Kerja bagus" Ucap seseorang di balik kursinya yang mewah itu.

"Ya bos.. kami sudah menangkapnya" Balas 2 orang tadi menyergap Erza.

"Oh.. Erza... mengapa kau manis sekali" Ucap seseorang yang tadi duduk di kursi itu menghampiri Erza lalu mengelus wajah sang pemilik yang tertidur pulas itu.

"Ikat dia.. jangan biarkan lolos.." Sambungnya.

"Lepaskan Erza" Teriak seorang wanita yang masih tampak muda terikat di sudut yang lain.

"Lepass? aku mencintainya.. mana mungkin aku melepaskannya begitu saja?" Jawab seseorang itu.

"Beres boss.." Ucap anak buahnya yang sudah mengikat Erza.

"Bagus.. jaga mereka berdua dan tutup mulut mereka dengan kain" Balasnya.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang datang" Sambungnya seraya tersenyum licik.

Sedangkan Jellal,, "Duh si rese kemana sih? udah 20 menit ga muncul juga?" Ucapnya.

"Kau lihat Erza?" Tanya Jellal pada seorang gadis berambut pirang terurai.

"Owh Erza.. tadi ku liat keluar dan ke taman belakang..tumben kau bertanya padaku?" Balas wanita itu.

"Karna kau lumayan dekat dengan Erza.. Lucy.. udah ya mau nyusul Erza dulu" Jawab Jellal.

"Yo Jell.. bawa cinderellamu" Say wanita itu , Lucy.. lalu tertawa.

Jellal tak menggubris perkataan Lucy ia langsung pergi.

Ia pun segera ke taman belakang, ditelusurinya taman lalu ia berhenti di sudut taman.

"Ada gedung tua disini?" Ucap Jellal heran melihat sebuah gudang.

Lalu dengan berhati-hati ia membuka pintu gudang itu namun segera Jellal disergap oleh orang yang sama menyergap Erza.

Jellal berontak namun ia ditutup mulutnya oleh sang penyergap memakai plester hingga tak mampu berkata-kata, ia pun dibawa masuk ke ruangan yang ia ingin buka tadi.

"Welcome Jellal.. " Ucap Bos dari 2 penyergap itu.

Seketika, Jellal membelalakan matanya melihat 2 orang yang sangat dikenalinya terkulai lemas.

"Lepaskan plester dari mulutnya" Sambung si bos itu lalu anak buahnya pun melepaskan plester yang melengket di mulutnya Jellal.

"Lepaskan..." Ucap Jellal gusar.

To be contiunued XD


	9. Chapter 9

Kebencian Menjadi Cinta

Chapter 9 "Bad Insiden"

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima.. Fic ini punya saya :p

Genre: Romance, school life

Pair : Jellal X Erza

Hola~ ada yang kangen dengan author? XD /kurasa tidak

Gomen minna, sudah lama sangat aku ga update ni cerita, maklum udah mau pas lulus makanya banyak tugas jadi terbengkalai , gomen minna..

Ok, Author balas dulu review kalian satu-satu, makasih minna yang review ^^

Azusa Vermillion : Haha, Gomen, maaf ya juga ga bisa update kilat bisanya update sekarang Met baca, makasih ya udah review ^^

Ayane75 : Hehe gomen-gomen XD gomen juga ga update kilat dikarenakan sibuk nee, gomen , met baca, makasih udah kasih spirit ^^

Kuze S Fernandes : Hehe, iya makasih udah review ^^

Alecia Marianne : Hehe ^^v maaf ya nee baru update sekarang, hehe makasih reviewnya

Naira-chan : Hehe, lihat saja ceritanya, gomen baru update dan makasih reviewnya ^^

Jellalzxz : Haha, aku juga begitu, makasih review dan keep spiritnya buat saya lanjutkan fic ini ^^ btw, aku juga punya fic JerZa yang lain, silahkan obrak abrik XD

Yosh kelar balasnya ^^ gomen minna updatenya lama banget karena banyak tugas maklum aja ya :3

Nah, kelar saatnya back to story, mohon Reviewnya ya karna tanpa review kalian fanfic ini belum tentu saya bisa melanjutkannya.

**Hate To Love Chapter 2**

**.**

**L**

**O**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**.**

"Lepaskan mereka.." Ucap Jellal gusar melihat oang yang sangat ia kenal terikat tak berdaya.

"Uhmm.. uhmm.." Ucap wanita yang terikat di sudut lain dengan Erza.

"Ibu" Ucap Jellal ingin menghampiri ibunya , Lady yang dari tadi ingin bicara namun tidak bisa namun tertahan oleh anak buah orang berambut hitam yang sebaya dengan Jellal, meletakkan pisau tepat di leher Jellal seraya mengancam "Sekali kau berjalan.. maka habis nyawamu".

"Kau laknat Zeref" Ucap Jellal ke bos dari penyergap itu, Zeref.

"Hahahah.. aku laknat? aku itu hebat.. kau tahu? aku akan menjual ibumu, Lady yang cantik ini ke club malam.. dan Erza akan ku nikahi" Jawab Zeref seraya tertawa.

"Kau,, takkan ku biarkan bajingan..." Balas Jellal .

"Kau tahu kenapa? karna aku gelap mata.. aku tak ingin kehilangan Erza yang direbut olehmu" Ucap Zeref sambil mengambil balok kayu.

Erza yang tiba-tiba terbangun dan mendengar perkataan Zeref lalu melihat sesuatu yang tajam yang dekat dengannya.

"Kaca" Gumam Erza lalu dengan hati-hati ia mengambilnya dengan tangan yang terikat lalu ia mengerahkan kekuatannya untuk melepaskan ikatan tali itu.

"Bagaimana dengan penawaran?" Tanya Jellal.

"Penawaran..? menarik.. apa?" Tanya Zeref.

"Aku akan pergi dari jepang.. lalu bebaskan ibuku.. kemudaian kau bisa menikah dengan Erza.. aku juga sudah bosan dengan kehidupanku.." Jawab Jellal.

"Umm.. ummhh.."Say Lady sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Jellal seraya menangis.

"Oh.. begitukah?.. baiklah.. " Balas Zeref.

"Sebelum itu.. ibu maaf.. aku ga bisa jadi yang terbaik buat ibu.. aku anak yang nakal.. abal-abalan.. maaf ibu" Ucap jellal seakan-akan sebagai salam perpisahan untuk ibunya.

Lady yang tak kuasa menahan air matanya mendengar perkataan Jellal hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi membunuhmu lebih baik Jellal" Ucap Zeref tersenyum licik lalu dengan gusar melayangkan balok kayunya ke punggung Jellal.

Seketika dari mulut Jellal mengeluarkan darah.

Anak buah Zeref hanya berdiri dan tertawa melihat kejadian tadi.

"Hei kalian bantu aku untuk membunuh orang bodoh ini.. mereka tidak tahu bahwa kita sindikat penjual wanita" Ucap Zeref lalu melayangkan pukulan balok kayu ke punggung Jellal lagi.

Jellal hanya diam tak mau melawan, ia ditendang, dipiukuli, diinjak oleh mereka karna ia tak mau Lady maupun Erza dilukai oleh mereka.

"Dengan pukulan terakhir ini .. kau bakalan mampus Jellal" Ucap Zeref yang mengganti balok kayunya dengan tongkat besi.

"Nah terima kematianmu..." Teriak Zeref lalu menghantamkan tongkat besi itu ke Jellal tapi Erza yang sudah terbebas langsung melindungi Jellal dan hantaman tongkat besi itu terkena wajah dan kepala Erza hingga kacamata Erza pecah dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Er... Erza.." Ucap Zeref.

"A.. aku sudah menghubungi Lucy untuk memanggil polisi.. uhukk.. uhkk... kau takkan bisa lari.. " Jawab Erza terbata-bata lalu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"A.. aku ga mungkin memukulmu,, aku mencintaimu Erza.." Balas Zeref seakan tak percaya yang ia pukul adalah Erza dan menjatuhkan tongkat besinya.

"Kau.. beraninya kau memukul wanita" Ucap Jellal marah ingin menghajar Zeref tapi ditahan oleh Erza.

"E.. Erza.. maafkan aku.." Sambung Jellal.

"Sekasarnya aku.. aku tak pernah memukul perempuan,, bedebah..." Teriak Jellal.

"I.. ini bukan mauku.. aku tak sengaja" Jawab Zeref tersungkur.

"Ze,, zeref.." Ucap Erza.

"Bunuh aku Erza.. bunuh.." Balas Zeref.

"Trim's sudah mencintaiku.." Ucap Erza seraya tersenyum di sela kesakitannya pada Zeref.

"E.. Erza.." Ucap Zeref yang mendengarkan perkataan Erza tak sadar meneteskan air matanya.

Jellal hanya mampu memeluk Erza hingga bajunya bersimbah darah seraya berkata "Kau harus hidup Erza.. kau harus hidup.." seraya meneteskan air matanya.

"Tetap di tempat.. kami dari pihak kepolisian.. kalian tlah terkepung" Ucap polisi lalu mendobrak pintu gudang tua itu.

"Itu pak.. pria berambut hitam dan 2 anak buahnya" Ucap Lucy yang bersama dengan polisi yang menerobos masuk.

"Lucy" Say Erza tersenyum.

"Mereka adalah buronan .. tangkap mereka.. terima kasih nona tlah memberitahukan kami.. ayo kalian berempat bawa mereka ke mobil" Say ketua dari polisi-polisi itu lalu menangkap Zeref dan 2 anak buahnya.

"Baik pak.." Ucap Lucy lalu melepaskan Lady dari tali yang mengikatnya lalu menghampiri Erza.

"Erza bertahanlah..." Ucap Lady di sela isak tangisnya.

Gedung tua itu pun langsung ramai dikerumuni oleh orang-orang.

"Aku tak apa-apa sensei... mengapa kalian menangis.. aku masih sehat .. lihat aja" Ucap Erza tertawa.

"Baka,,," Balas Jellal.

"Kami khawatir Erza.." Ucap Lucy.

"Aku tak apa.. uhukk.. uhuk.. sudah jangan menangis, kalian terlalu khawatiran" Jawab Erza tersenyum seraya menghapus air mata Lady , Lucy dari wajah mereka dengan tangannya yang bersimbah darah.

"Jellal berjuanglah untuk hidup.. kau harus kuat..." Jawab Erza lalu menghapus air mata Jellal seraya tersenyum.

"Erza bertahanlah.. Lucy panggil ambulance.. cepat..." Ucap Jellal panik.

"Nak bertahanlah..." Sambung Lady juga kepanikkan.

"Arigaatou sensei..." Jawab Erza lalu menutup matanya.

"Erza bangun.. Erza..." Ucap Mereka bertiga.

Ambulance pun datang dan langsung membawa Erza ke RS diikuti Lady, Jellal dan Lucy.

Keesokkan Harinya

Berita ini langsung menyebar luas dari koran hingga stasiun tv.

"Diberitakan penjahat sindikat penjual wanita yang hampir membunuh seorang gadis muda.."

"Pipp" Pencet remote Jellal mematikan tv yang terbaring di ruangannya untuk istirahat seraya berkata " Dasar berita ini juga sampai kemana-mana".

"Jellal" Panggil Lady seraya membuka pintu ruangan Jellal dirawat.

"Kamu udah bisa pulang" Sambung Lady.

"Aku ga mau pulang" Jawab Jellal.

"Aku mau menemui Erza" Sambungnya.

"Hmm,, kamu..." Ucap Lady.

"Aku ga peduli Ma... aku mau sakit atau enggak.. aku harus liat Erza dulu.." Bentak Jellal hingga membuat Lady terdiam.

"Baiklah..." Ucap Lady.

Mereka pun bergegas ke ruangan tempat Erza dirawat.

"Itu dia ruangan 305" Say Lady.

"Iya Ma.. tu ada dokter keluar dari ruangan Erza" Balas Jellal lalu mereka menghampiri dokter itu.

"Dok.. keadaan Erza gimana.. dia baik-baik aja kan?" Tanya Jellal.

"Maaf anda siapanya pasien Erza?" Tanya Dokter itu balik.

"Kami berdua ini adalah keluarganya" Jawab Lady.

"Ah.. maaf ibu.. dengan sangat menyesal saya mengatakan bahwa pasien Erza berada dalam kondisi koma.. kita berharap dan berdoa saja ia segera sadar dari komanya.." Ujar dokter itu.

"Karna apa Erza koma dok?" Tanya Lady.

"Karna benturan benda keras di kepalanya & saya harap setelah ia tersadar.. ia tak kehilangan ingatannya.." Jawab dokter itu lalu meninggalkan Lady & Jellal yang terdiam oleh perkataan dokter tadi.

"Ma.." Panggil Jellal seraya terduduk lesu.

"Iya nak" Balas Lady.

"Aku bodoh.. kenapa tadinya aku ga minta dibunuh aja.." Tanya Jellal.

"Udah.. jangan menyesali hal yang udah terjadi" Jawab Lady seraya memeluk Jellal.

"Iya Ma.." Balas Jellal.

Dokter tadi datang membawa suster.

"Dok.. boleh kami masuk?" Tanya Jellal yang menghampiri dokter itu.

"Kami ingin melihat Erza" Sambung Lady.

"Baiklah kalian boleh masuk tapi jangan menganggu pasien dan juga kami mau mengecek kondisinya,," Jawab dokter itu lalu membuka pintu Erza dirawat.

Lady dan Jellal pun ikut masuk.

'Tiiit,, tiit.. tiit..' suara alat pengecek detak jantung Erza terdengar.

Tubuh Erza terkulai lemas di pembaringan pasien dan wajahnya tampak pucat di balik alat pernapasannya yang berwarna hijau membuat setengah wajahnya tertutup.

Sekilas tampak senyum simpul mengambang di wajahnya yang setengah tertutup itu dalam tidur indah sementaranya.

"Erza" Say Lady.

"Harusnya pesta dansa itu ga sensei adain.." Sambungnya yang menghampiri Erza seraya menangis.

"Sudah Ma... sudah.." Jawab Jellal memeluk Lady.

"Hmm.. kami permisi dulu" Ucap dokter dan suster itu.

"Iya dok.. makasih" Balas Jellal seraya menepuk punggung Lady pelan untuk menenangkannya.

"Sama-sama" Jawab dokter itu lalu keluar diikuti suster itu.

"Kenapa nak? kenapa gara-gara ini semua Erza jadi korbannya.." Tanya Lady ke Jellal.

"Udah Ma.. udah.." Jawab Jellal mengusap punggung Lady.

Lady hanya menangis di pelukan Jellal.

Jellal hanya mampu menahan perih bahwa ia juga bersalah seraya memandang sekeliling tempat Erza dirawat, lalu ia melihat sesuatu.

"Eh.. Ma.. kacamata Erza patah jadi dua gara-gara kejadian itu" Ucap Jellal.

"Hmm.. Mama tahu.. entar Mama beliin kacamata Erza kok.. lagi pula tanpa itu.. Erza ga bisa ngelihat apa-apa" Jawab Lady lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ga Ma.. ga.. ini semua gara-gara aku.. dengan begitu aku yang bertanggung jawab.. aku akan membetulkan kacamata ini,," Balas Jellal.

"Tapi.. dengan apa? Kamu bisa betulin kacamata Erza yang udah kayak gini?" Tanya Lady tak yakin.

"Aku akan bekerja part time nantinya sepulang sekolah .. apapun yang terjadi aku yang akan bertanggung jawab yang akan membelikannya tanpa uang dari Mama.. kebetulan di dekat sini ada lowongan kerja..aku akan bekerja disana.." Jawab Jellal mantap.

"Baiklah.. tapi bagaimana dengan pelajaranmu?" Tanya Lady.

"Tenang saja bu.. Erza sudah mengajarkan banyak padaku.. " Jawab Jellal lalu memandangi Erza yang tertidur sementara.

"Tenang aku pasti akan menolongmu.. pasti.." Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya begitu .. Erza.. kau berhasil nak.." Gumam Lady dalam hati.

"Kita jaga Erza bergantian ya Ma.. Mama malam hari.. aku sepulang sekolah.. gimana?" Tanya Jellal.

"Baiklah" Jawab Lady.

"Ok.. aku pulang dulu Ma.. besok aku bawain mama baju.. aku pulang jalan kaki aja..." Say Jellal sekalian pamit.

"Apa tak apa-apa?" Tanya Lady senada khawatir.

"Tak apa-apa Ma.. sekalian mau lamar kerja.. aku kan laki-laki.." Jawab Jellal seraya tersenyum tipis dengan masalah yang membebaninnya lalu keluar dari ruangan Erza dirawat.

Sepanjang jalan.. Jellal berjalan lesu bahkan menabrak orang-orang yang berjalan di dekatnya, ia seperti orang tanpa tujuan, ia pun melamar kerja dan langsung diterima.

Kemudian ia pun pulang dengan raut muka tanpa semangat, dirumah ia seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehat. Terkadang mengacak rambutnya., membuang buku-bukunya lalu terbaring. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya "Erza sadarlah" Gumamnya.

~To be contiunued~

Bagaimana nasib Erza? Apa yang akan diperbuat Jellal? Apa Jellal akan berubah? Update chap 10, Keep waiting minna ^^9 and RnR please ^^


End file.
